Resolution
by Tsuru Maiden
Summary: She is a dancer that is barely scraping through, with little background in dance, and no talent at all. That is why she is synonymously the hardest worker and weakest member of the dance team at the same time. Yamashita Akari is on the verge of giving up on dancing despite her passion, until she meets Kaijou's hardworking and resolute captain - Kasamatsu Yukio. Kasamatsu X Oc.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: Not counting the GoM, my favorite KnB character is Kasamatsu Yukio - Kaijou's captain, because while he is a very good player, he lacks talent. Yet he never fails to make up for it with hard work and effort. He is also a great leader who has led Kaijou well, even in the face of failure.**

**The writing style of this story is mildly inspired by noelswonderland/juungi, a truly wonderful writer who writes amazing OC stories! Kasamatsu may be slightly OOC as not much of his character and personality aside playing basketball is shown. Also, I apologise for any mistakes made, as I am not very well-versed with how Japanese schools operate. Hope readers enjoy, and please read and review! This chapter is set some time after Kise joined Kaijou, before their practice match with Seririn.**

* * *

Kasamatsu picks up the basketball and proceeds to throw it into the hoop over an over. His shots are mostly nothing but net, with barely the slightest click that should register when ball met rim. He's pretty satisfied - their last practice match with a neighboring school had gone reasonably well. But his accuracy had been slightly off the mark; which is why Kasamatsu has decided to stay later again during the next practice.

Kise, Hayakawa, Kobori, Moriyama and the rest of the team have long gone off on a celebration. A part of Kasamatsu would have liked to join them, but he ends up declining in favor of extra practice. His little talent in basketball does not surpass either Moriyama, Kobori nor Hayakawa's (there is not even a need to mention Kise) and thus, Kasamatsu is inclined to make up for it with more hard work and effort. There is an added advantage in staying alone - it is significantly easier to concentrate without his eccentric teammates by his side. Given how rare this experience is, Kasamatsu fully intends to take the opportunity to train hard.

_One_. Kasamatsu briefly thinks back to the appearance of Kise in Kaijou's basketball team. _Two_. He remembers the slight envy churning in his gut - silent but very evidently present - when he first witnessed the blonde's skills as a member of the Generation of Miracles. Kise had defeated the second and third-years on a one-on-one, Kasamatsu himself included, with such ease that it felt like their years of hard work on Kaijou's basketball team amounted to nothing.

_Three_. Despite already mentally preparing for it, the frustration Kasamatsu remembered tasting then when Kise dunked on top of him, was still notably bitter. _Four_. Kasamatsu knows that he is never going to surpass Kise (coming close already being a feat), even though he has devoted much of his life to training for basketball; consistently fueled by the passion he holds for the sport.

_Five_. Even so, there are still times when the pressure and stress of being an elite school's basketball team captain becomes all too evident. He has to lead the team to victory and shoulder their loss. He has to put up with the taunts and whispers that follow him whenever he makes a mistake. _Six–_

Well, he's not completely alone now. Kasamatsu can feel a pair of eyes staring at him, and his first guess is, of course, the loudmouthed blonde that is undeniably cementing his position as the Ace of their team. If not Kise, then Moriyama. Or Hayakawa, or Kobori. That line of thought is why Kasamatsu is completely taken aback when it's a _girl_ that's staring at him.

He thinks horror might be a little dramatic, but that word comes the closest to describing how he currently feels. The girl is fairly normal looking, with brown hair pulled into a messy ponytail and dark brown eyes. Rationally, the fact that she is average and not particularly stunning appearance-wise should make any conversation less nerve-wrecking. But that does not make Kasamatsu feel better in the slightest.

The girl is seated on the bench nearest to him - at a distance that is a lot closer than what Kasamatsu is comfortable with (though he thinks he'd still be equally uncomfortable even if the girl is standing at the far end of the basketball court). Kasamatsu proceeds to stare at her in almost comically stunned surprise. His inability to communicate with the opposite gender is legendary, and he can only be thankful that none of his teammates are present to witness that particular trait now.

"You're not going to practice anymore?" The girl asks. Something akin to disappointment flashes across her eyes at Kasamatsu's pause.

"It's- Er... Ah. Never mind." Giving up, Kaijou's captain turns away, unable to maintain eye contact with the strange newcomer. He hastily hurls the basketball at the hoop. But the distraction has taken a toll on him. The basketball hits the rim of the hoop, and while it falls in anyway, Kasamatsu can feel his concentration deviating slightly.

"You're not very talented at basketball." This comment is delivered abruptly in a matter-of-fact tone. A vein starts to form in Kasamatsu's head at her harsh words - mainly because he is already well aware of that, and he does not require a random girl whom he has just met to tell him so. He briefly wonders if she is a second-year (or maybe even Kise's age) because such insolence would usually hail from a younger brat who did not know their place.

"But," the girl stands up abruptly. "You're a really hard worker, Captain-san," Kasamatsu feels a slight jolt of surprise that she is aware of his title. "It was inspiring, watching you practice. I'm sorry to have bothered you." Her words dealt, she steps towards Kasamatsu - who is quite tempted to step back - and thrusts a plastic bag at him. Caught unaware, Kasamatsu ends up holding onto the item as the girl turns away and disappears from the training hall. Kasamatsu watches her receding figure in an almost awed silence, still trying to recover from his surprise.

Breaking away from his startled manner, Kasamatsu sighs, frowning. First, the girl is straightforward to the point of being rude, and next, she's suddenly apologetic for interrupting his practice - not that she is wrong about that, of course.

"Weird…" Kasamatsu grumbles sourly, wondering how Kise manages to handle all of his fangirls which such casual ease. Realising he's still holding onto the plastic bag deposited in his hands, Kasamatsu glimpses through its contents out of curiosity.

He is once again surprised to find an energy drink - his favorite brand, at that - along with a pale blue towel that is neatly folded for use. Kasamatsu is somewhat thankful, especially when he has forgotten to place one in his bag today. He slings the pale blue towel around his neck. Deciding a break would be imminent, Kasamatsu settles himself on the wooden bench the girl has occupied earlier while downing the energy drink absent-mindedly.

It's already six, and, deciding to stay for an hour more, Kasamatsu readies himself for yet another bout of rigorous training. He ruffles his hair with the towel one last time before pulling it off him and placing it on the bench - but not before he catches sight of a name sewed delicately to the hem of the pale blue fabric.

_Yamashita Akari._

* * *

Yamashita Akari wants to give up.

It's humiliating, she thinks, considering that while she's already a third-year, the newly arrived first-years are allowed to participate in far more dance competitions than she has ever chanced upon. The same applies to the second-years as well. But nothing can be done. Akari would be the first to admit that as the worst dancer in school, her juniors - who have learnt ballet and what-not ever since they were in elementary school - are far superior dancers than her.

There are merely a handful of third-year dancers left, suffocating it was when the horde of talented newcomers first and second-years joined Kaijou's Dance Team - to the point that most of them had quit when it became evident that there was no longer any chance for them to participate in competitions or concerts. Only eight third-years remain now, not including Akari herself, but they have long given up on participating in anything important when the juniors are clearly better. Akari is disappointed in how dance practice has become synonymous to gossiping for her peers, and how they fail to show any tangible reason as to why they are still considered part of Kaijou's Dance Team when they have abandoned all interest in dancing itself.

"Disgraceful," Akari mutters sharply, hoisting her bag closer to her as she marches home alone.

Dance practice has ended half an hour ago. All of the third-years have already rushed home while she has stayed behind (again) in order to practice the new choreography delivered effortlessly by the instructor. Akari sighs, hoping she has not left anything behind. The teacher-in-charge has not been too pleased at how late she has stayed, since she had been given the responsibility of locking up the dance studio after everyone has left. Akari can understand her impatience. But what she shows displeasure at is how the teacher is all smiles when urging the first-years to leave - something she suspects is due to the fact they are the particularly talented few who are mainly responsible for the shining golden trophies in the principal's office.

_Oh well._ Akari's footsteps slow. It's not like there will be anyone at home, and there is certainly nobody by her side now to accompany her back. Her friends in the dance team have long left her behind when she refused to give up on dancing like them. Akari can still remember their disappointed sneers when she rejected their idea.

_"There's no point in continuing, why don't you just quit, like us?"_

_"Never thought you were such a foolish optimist, Akari."_

_"Leave her alone. She'll come crawling back when she realises she can't compare."_

"Why say that when they're obviously much more talented than me?" Akari can't help but consider that balefully. The words still sting - even her friends cannot believe that she will ever surpass or stand on the same ground as the juniors. Once again, Akari wonders what purpose it is for her to still stay in the dance team. Perhaps it is undeniably better for her to give up on dancing, after all–

Akari nearly drops her bag, when she jolts back to reality upon hearing the rhythmic beat of a basketball being dribbled. She frowns. Surely there is no basketball practice today? She's heard the announcement earlier. Out of curiosity, and a lingering reluctance to return home, Akari ends up looking into the vast hall. What she sees captivates as much as it surprises her.

The captain of Kaijou High's Basketball Team is currently practicing alone, hurling basketball after basketball into the hoop in smooth and fluid motions. It is not only the perfection of his moves that attract her attention, but the signs of gnawing fatigue on his legs. Kaijou has had a practice match with a neighboring school today. Akari is pretty sure it has been a victory - since practice has been cancelled - and it surprises her that there is someone hardworking enough to stay behind for more practice, despite the success. It is not like they had nearly lost the practice match either, based on the wisps of information she overheard from her classmates. In fact, when Akari recounts what she has heard, the match had actually been pretty one-sided in Kaijou's favour. And that makes her think the basketball captain's devotion is definitely admirable.

Yukio Kasamatsu is his name, Akari recalls. He's not very talented, words say, but he makes up for it with his hard work and determined effort. Akari vaguely remembers him to be particularly bad at communicating with girls - though it is largely based off the fact when she passes by his class, most of the girls she overhears talking to him are asking only yes or no questions (with him being a stuttering mess all the while).

In the midst of her thoughts, Akari somehow ends up trailing nearer and nearer to the scene. She gives a start, having not been aware where her tired legs have been taking her. Looking through her bag for a reason to explain her presence (though she honestly thinks that Kasamatsu would be too embarrassed to have any queries), Akari ends up rummaging through her bag. She ends up producing the plastic bag containing her favorite refreshment and extra towel, both of which are originally meant for her, but which she thinks Kasamatsu needs more.

Akari knows it is rather pretentious of her to believe that he would actually accept the bag, especially when she comments aloud her belief - that he has limited talent in basketball. But as embarrassing and awkward as the exchange is, a part of Akari wants to offer her one-sided gratitude towards Kasamatsu. For while it is entirely unintentional on his part, seeing the hard work and effort he has devoted to improving himself serves as a reminder to Akari too - that since she is a talentless dancer with no prior background in dance to help her, she should practice even more to make up for it.

After the apology, her exit is swift, with the intention to leave before the situation can get any more uncomfortable. But a small part of Akari does feel a bit gratified when she gives one last glimpse towards the training captain, and sees him tousling his hair gently with the towel she has given him.

* * *

_Preview: "I didn't know you had a girlfriend, Ka-" His sentences are getting shorter and shorter right before Kasamatsu cuts him off - this time with an elbow jammed into his ribs._

_"She's not my girlfriend." Kasamatsu hisses audibly. But even he has to admit that such words sound empty when he is supposed to walk the girl home - in the dark - after she has lent him her towel and he has invited her to watch him play basketball. He takes back the belief that things between him and Akari cannot possibly get more awkward than their interaction in the morning._


	2. Chapter 2

"Kobori… Do you know who Yamashita Akari is?" Kasamatsu asks, trying to hide the slight edge of nervousness in his voice. He already expects the surprised look Kobori offers him in reply, but the answer he is given comes as a revelation.

"Of course I know her. She's the Vice-President of the Student Council." The statement catches Kasamatsu slightly off guard, since not only has his prediction of the girl being younger than him turned out incorrect, she is actually in the same year - in the class situated right beside his, in fact.

"What's this? Kasamatsu-senpai is looking for a girl–" Kise is cut off when Kasamatsu delivers a well-aimed punch to his sides, leaving the blonde clutching his ribs in pain. The last thing the captain wants is to make a big fuss out of returning the towel back to the girl, and he is quite readily convinced that Kise - and Moriyama, on a belated note - are highly likely to misread the action.

"It's nothing," he barks sharply, and nothing more about Yamashita Akari is mentioned when the four of them split up for their respective classrooms. When break rolls by, though, a considerably less confident Kasamatsu fiddles with the plastic bag in his hands, feeling at a loss as to how to pass it to the girl. The fact that she is Kaijou's Student Council Vice-President still has yet to sink into his knowledge.

If he had known how troublesome it would be, Kasamatsu would have avoided accepting the towel and drink in the first place. But with the consideration that Moriyama and Kobori will be approaching him to have lunch together soon, Kasamatsu strengthens his resolve and slips into the classroom to search for the russet-haired girl from the day before. Finally, he locates Akari at the corner of the class, her heard bent over a piece of work.

"Y- Yamashita-_san_?" Kasamatsu adds the formal suffix on for better measure when he gingerly approaches the concentrating girl, even though such formal words sound awkward on his tongue. Seeing her so deep in thought makes approaching her even more difficult, in his opinion (though it is not like there is any way it will be any easier, actually). But Kasamatsu is keen on getting rid of the complication as soon as possible.

A part of Kasamatsu feels guilty for deeming the return of the girl's towel as a problem, since it is partially her token and words that have managed to keep him going during his lone practice. But his thoughts crash to a halt abruptly when Akari looks up at him.

Her dark brown eyes are blank for a while, until a light of recognition sets in.

"Ah, you're the Captain." She looks a little surprised, and on a closer note, embarrassed - there is a subtle blush coloring her cheeks - which makes Kasamatsu feel all the more uncomfortable. But Akari gives a small smile, nevertheless, and asks for the reason behind his visit.

"Is it about my interruption?" Akari bursts out before Kasamatsu can reply, her expression sobering a little. "I am truly sorry to have bothered you. I…" She hesitates a little. "It's just that, I was on the verge of giving up, but when I saw you…" Her eyes grow a little distant, and Kasamatsu fidgets uncomfortably, trying to avoid her gaze as well as the weight of her words. Despite his concealment, he can feel his nervousness rising. What is he supposed to say to something that he cannot even make sense of? Thankfully, Akari snaps out of her trance quite promptly, and Kasamatsu takes the opportunity to hand the plastic bag to her.

"H- Here. Thanks for yesterday. Washed it..." He mumbles, inwardly cursing his inability to due with girls. He wishes for the umpteenth time that the situation was not quite so awkward. It is an enigma - how he can be so confident and blunt as the captain of Kaijou's basketball team, but is at an utter lost when dealing with the opposite gender.

"Oh, you're welcome," a surprised but genuine smile lights up Akari's features; a stark contrast to her look of worry just moments prior. "Are you practicing again later?"

"Yea… Everyone on the team will be," Kasamatsu pauses, running a hand through his spiked dark hair awkwardly. "If you want… You can come to watch again." What is he thinking? Hadn't he decided that _this_ would spell the end of their brief interaction? Kasamatsu almost hopes that Akari will turn down the invitation. But the subtle smile that creeps up her face makes a chance of rejection seem rather unlikely.

"Really?" Another genuine smile on her face, accompanied with some sort of happy light in her eyes, makes him feel guilty for his hope for a refusal. "I have some duties to attend to, but I'll come if I can. Thank you, Kasamatsu-san." Gathering up her pile of books, Akari leaves in a flash, mumbling apologetically about a student council meeting she needs to attend. Kasamatsu opts to stay behind a little until she has completely and safely faded from his view.

He heaves a heavy sigh, ignoring the strange looks some of the other students shoot him. Kasamatsu can only hope the exchange later will not be as awkward as the one yesterday, or even the one that has just occurred - though he does not think things can possibly be any worse. The only consolation he can give himself now is that his teammates will be there, though the looming possibility that he will be making a fool of himself in front of them due to a girl's simple presence immediately sours it.

* * *

'Who's that? Another one of Kise's fangirls?" Moriyama voices this demand when a lone figure with dark brown hair makes an appearance in the training hall. Basketball practice has already ended almost an hour ago, and the hall is empty with the exception of the first-stringer's presence - Kobori, Moriyama, Kise, Hayakawa and Kasamatsu himself.

Yet, it is late enough to be nearing the ending minutes of their personal basketball practice. Kasamatsu had been convinced that Akari would not be making an appearance after the first two hours of the training had passed. He had been significantly relieved at that, but the familiar head of russet brown hair proves him otherwise. Immediately, he can feel himself stiffen, as if a mental reminder that any situation between himself and the girl is particularly awkward.

"She's… Ah, I invited her." Kasamatsu finally admits, albeit in a slightly reluctant tone. Immediately, he is met with four pairs of widened eyes - Kise's in particular - and Kasamatsu can feel his agitation rising.

"Do you all have a problem with that!?" He snaps sharply, and while the surprise they exude do not fade, the mildly accusatory stares are instantly dropped.

"But Kasamatsu-senpai, who is she?" Kise asks, unable to contain his curiosity. Since Kasamatsu has always been the most outspoken regarding the presence of Kise's fangirls during their matches, he supposes an explanation is inevitable.

"She's Yamashita Akari. S- She seems to enjoy watching basketball, and I kinda owed her a favor, so I invited her," Kasamatsu clarifies, deciding to avoid any mention of their coincidental meeting the day before.

"She's rather cute," Moriyama announces, a ridiculously pleased look on his face. The particular sparkle in his eyes seem to reinforce his obvious train of thought as he scours his mind for pickup lines to use. Unfortunately, _that_ is put to an abrupt end when Kasamatsu hurls a basketball at his head.

"Concentrate, Moriyama!" He barks. "Since there's an audience watching, no matter how small, we shouldn't disappoint them!" His iron-clad words are effective in directing the team's attention back to practice, though Moriyama still throws one last look at the seated figure before he dashes across the court. This is followed by an hour or so of rigorous training, until even Kasamatsu himself is weary and fatigued. The basketball practice earlier had already been draining, especially in light of the new exercises coach has set.

The combination of these two factors leaves Kasamatsu panting and utterly worn out as he approaches the bench nearest to the court, where he has placed his belongings. He is unheeding of the groans his teammates' emit when they try to do the same, despite their aching muscles.

"You've worked hard today." Kasamatsu pauses, startled, when someone addresses him politely. The 'someone' quite promptly turns out to be Akari, who is greeting him with yet another energy drink.

"Ah i- it's okay, y- you needn't have to," he stammers, feeling the familiar flush creep up his neck. The feeling of Kise's amused grin on him is almost physical.

"It's a thank you for today," Akari informs him firmly. "And an apology, for yesterday. I bought some for the team, could you give it to them for me?" It's not like he can refuse when Akari has already turned away to pick up the plastic bag stowed under the bench. He almost feels somewhat chagrined at how his words always fall on deaf ears in her case, but the cool drink he downs is welcomed for his scratchy throat.

"Wow, you brought drinks!" Kise cheers, right hand already reaching out for one of the cans Akari is currently holding. The latter smiles, though there is something guarded about it, and hands Kise a can as well. After popping it open and emptying a quarter of its contents, Kise stands back for a better appraisal of Akari.

"Yamashita Akari… Ah, you're the one Kasamatsu-senpai was–" A stomp on his foot halts his speech this time. Akari blinks, but before she has time to ponder about Kise's words, the team is crowding around her in their eagerness to learn more about the strange newcomer (who is, quite miraculously, a _girl)_ Kasamatsu has invited.

"I'm Hayakawa!" The second-year exclaims loudly. He seems to be staring at Akari in rapt fascination, as if trying to figure out what caused Kasamatsu to invite her here.

"You're the Vice President of Kaijou's Student Council, eh? It's a pity I didn't get to meet you sooner," Moriyama cuts in, beaming. Akari's only reply is a shy smile, and that is when Kasamatsu realises that as straightforward as she may be when addressing others - him in particular, he has come to the rather infuriating conclusion - socialising is not one of her strongest suits.

He wonders if it extends to everyone in general or, like him, merely the opposite gender. Though if it were the latter case, she is certainly better than him at handling it. While Kasamatsu is mildly annoyed that Akari's unexpected bluntness is only directed at him, a part of him grudgingly respects that she at least has the guts to do so to his face.

"Hurry up and get changed, it's getting late!" Kasamatsu interrupts impatiently, jabbing a finger in the direction of the changing rooms. He hopes his words manages to dispel the crowd surrounding Akari, but Moriyama does not seem like he is backing off anytime soon.

"Ah, it _is_ late. Going home at such a time is dangerous for a pretty girl like you. Why don't I walk you home?" Moriyama offers, a playful wink sent the said girl's way.

"I- it's okay-" Akari protests, but Moriyama is unusually insistent, though perhaps it is not really uncharacteristic of him when considering his nature with girls. Kasamatsu does not think it is fair pawning Akari off with someone as flirtatious as Moriyama. Though, when he thinks about it, such a move would probably scare (or scar) her enough to prevent her from popping up in basketball practice again (which would quite effectively put a stop to whatever misunderstandings his teammates perceive of their relationship). But, in the end, Kasamatsu finds himself unable to do so - largely due to the fact that he does not want to leave the Vice President of Kaijou's Student Council with a negative impression of the basketball team.

"I'll walk her home instead, Moriyama. You better hurry up and get changed or someone will be here to kick us out again." When this draws confused (suggestive, in Kise's case) gazes from his teammates' eyes, Kasamatsu finds an irate need to explain his actions. "I'm not leaving her with an idiot womaniser like Moriyama - I don't want the Student Council to slash the basketball club's budget again!"

"Is that the only reason you're walking her home?" Kise actually sounds _disappointed_ about his lack of care towards Akari. Kasamatsu does not know what to say to that, for any answer will either contradict his claims or offend the brunette. Also, it is not like he is purely doing it to get into the Student Council's good graces. When put that way, Kasamatsu feels the heavy weight of guilt on his shoulders again, especially since he has never really considered Akari's individual well-being in the scenario.

Unexpectedly, Akari becomes the solution to the problem when she pipes up. "It's okay. I live near Kasamatsu-san. I'll wait for you outside the school gates." The last line is directed at the captain, who is slightly taken aback at how she has taken charge of the situation. Without a backward glance, Akari pivots away and exits the training hall - leaving a few rather dumbfounded members of the basketball team behind.

Once she leaves, however, Kasamatsu is the first to move away and make his way to the changing rooms, hoping that no other comments will be made about that rather awkward exchange. He hears footsteps behind him and assumes the other members are leaving too. Certainly, one of them turns out to be Kise, who appears by his side - beaming brightly despite the exhaustion written across his face.

"I didn't know you had a _girlfriend_, Ka–" His sentences are getting shorter and shorter right before Kasamatsu cuts him off - this time with an elbow jammed into his ribs.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Kasamatsu hisses audibly. "She's just a–" Despite himself, Kasamatsu hesitates. How can he call her a friend when he has barely given her feelings any thought in all their interactions together? Oblivious to his internal debate, Kise seems to mistake his momentary hesitation for something else that is completely different - if that infuriating grin on his face is anything to go by. Thoroughly irritated, Kasamatsu kicks him, silently taking back the belief that things between him and Akari cannot possibly get more awkward than their interaction in the morning.

* * *

_Preview: The night is silent and calm, though there is a slightly tensed air permeating the duo walking home. Kasamatsu walks with his bag slung over his shoulder in its usual carefree manner, though there is nothing particularly carefree about the worried expression on his face. Akari strolls beside him with her dainty fingers clasped firmly across her bag, her expression apathetic and unreadable. The weight of Kasamatsu's earlier words seem to linger between them like a smothering wall._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: Sorry for the later than usual upload - my kid cousin is staying with me as of recent, so I didn't have as much time to write. But to those who are still staying with the story, thank you, and please read and review!**

* * *

While the night is silent and calm, there is a slightly tensed air permeating the duo heading home. Kasamatsu walks with his bag slung over his shoulder in its usual carefree manner, though there is nothing particularly carefree about the worried expression on his face. Akari strolls beside him with her dainty fingers clasped firmly across her bag, her expression apathetic and unreadable. The weight of Kasamatsu's earlier words seem to linger between them like a smothering wall.

"I - I'm sorry for what I said before." Kasamatsu mumbles hastily, when the silence becomes too suffocating for him to take. "I didn't mean that I was only walking you home cos I didn't want Moriyama to offend someone from the Student Council, it-" His thoughts are jumbled and his sentences are incoherent, but Akari seems to have picked up the sincerely apologetic emotion behind his words anyway, since she silences him with a calm smile.

"As I've said before, it's fine. I wasn't too keen on walking home with Moriyama-san anyway." She looks a little guilty admitting so. On the other hand, Kasamatsu is profoundly relieved at her words, and even more so when he finds out their homes are situated in the same direction - a lucky coincidence, he thinks. The atmosphere between them is no longer as awkward as it has been before, and for the first time since he has met Akari, Kasamatsu relaxes slightly.

"What… What club activities are you involved in? Sports?" He finds himself making conversation to clear the silence between them. But now, it is no longer done due to any obligation to pacify her, but more to satisfy his mild curiosity regarding the girl.

"Definitely not sports. I can't play any sport to save my life." Akari admits, unusually embarrassed about her lack of stamina and skill in sports. "I'm a dancer."

A dancer? Kasamatsu blinks in surprise, for the last thing he expects someone as formal as Akari to be is a dancer. While he has never been one for stereotypes, the news does come as somewhat of a revelation to him.

"Ballet?" It might not be so surprising if she picks a dance as austere as ballet, but Akari shakes her head and corrects him. She prefers hip-hop. Kasamatsu is a little perplexed at how she somehow defies all his initial impressions of her - though he chides himself for resorting to stereotyping her. However, he honestly cannot imagine Akari dancing or doing anything similar to Kise, when the latter visits the arcade for its dance games. He supposes his expression must have been distinctly confused because Akari breaks out into soft laughter after looking at him.

"People always do that - they never believe I'm a hip-hop dancer. It's a little fun sometimes, when I prove them wrong." Despite her amused words, Akari seems to give off a slightly sad countenance, as if the disbelief is mildly hurtful. The wistful look in her eyes makes Kasamatsu fervently wish that she would stop making him feel needlessly guilty. Thankfully, Akari brightens up when she elaborates on her involvement with Kaijou's dance team.

"We're taught a few different genres by the dance instructor - Ballet, Contemporary and Hip-hop. Hip-hop dancing is my favorite, because it's fast-paced and exciting." Now, the pensive note in her dark brown eyes is replaced by a spark that Kasamatsu has never seen before. But he recognises the passion in her voice. He sees it often in himself, in the case of basketball. There is something unusually refreshing about meeting someone similar to him, in terms of their personal dedication towards something - their respective club activities, in this situation. Thus, Kasamatsu finds himself with an uncharacteristic smile as he watches Akari expound about dance.

* * *

"I'm one of the oldest members in the team, but I'm also the weakest." Akari is nearly surprised by the lack of bitterness in her tone thereof following her confession. But perhaps, after so long, she has already accepted that conclusion. Akari ends up omitting the quitting of her peers, for as much as she is disgusted with their weakness, she does not want others to have a bad impression of Kaijou's dance team. "Sensei never picked me for competitions, and when we had performances, I was always stuck at the back. It's been continuing on for more than a year now. Because of that, I was ready to give up on dancing despire all the hard work I poured in." Akari pauses.

"But then, I saw you, Kasamatsu-san." Hearing his name at the tip of her tongue seems to add to the heat on his face. "It was during your lone basketball practice. You weren't particularly talented at basketball, but you made up for your lack of talent with your hard work. Seeing such effort coming from you was refreshing, in a way. It inspired me to continue - for it reminded me that since I am not a talented dancer, I should work harder and practice even more to make up for it." Admitting her vast admiration for Kasamatsu is strangely reliving. These words are what she has wanted to say this morning when Kasamatsu visited her class - though she has ended up rambling instead. However, her words of praise seems to have an opposite effect on Kaijou's captain, who is becoming more and more flustered as she continues to laud his efforts.

"W- why did you choose dance anyway?" A small part of Akari feels foolishly pleased at the genuine curiosity in Kasamatsu's tone, since it is rare for anyone to show legitimate interest in her. Akari is convinced that she is the epitome of boredom, seeing as she is serious, determined and rarely lighthearted. But since nearly no one hangs out with her anyway, her lack of entertainment value does not matter much.

"I didn't have any background in dance, prior joining Kaijou. Mother only made me join because the other club activities were either too time consuming or not suitable for me. I suppose I got in out of luck, because not many people wanted to join it back then. But even though I didn't join out of my free will, I started to love dancing. It's fun, moving your body to the beat of the music. It makes me forget my problems and worries."

"I got in from luck. That's why I told myself I'd earn my right to stay by working hard and becoming one of the best dancers," Akari tags on the last part rather recklessly, and she soon regrets it. She is almost ashamed of herself for admitting such brash claims - especially when it has already been established more than once that she is far from being the team's best dancer. Certainly, she hears a brief chuckle from Kasamatsu - an unusual sign of amusement - and flushes pink.

"I used to think the same way too."

"Eh?" Akari turns to face Kasamatsu in bemusement. Is he actually agreeing with her?

"I used to tell myself I'd be Kaijou's best basketball player as well. For a while, it did seem the case. I was the one who stayed the latest and worked the hardest; but after some time, I realised I lacked talent. I could only be the best an ordinary man could be." Kasamatsu looks a little embarrassed about sharing part of his history now. He runs a hand through his spiked hair uneasily but chooses to continue anyway.

"My captain - he's already graduated now - inspired me to continue as well, nevertheless. He promised that Kaijou would win Interhigh together. But during the match, I made a miss pass, and the opponents ended up winning. We got eliminated in the preliminaries that way." His voice sounds mildly hollow at the revelation of his mistake, but his next words seem to cement his resolution all the same.

"I wanted to quit basketball. But old ma- Coach Takeuchi," He corrects himself, as if remembering he should be more respectful when referring to Kaijou's coach in the presence of others, "Made me captain. That's why I've decided. To prove my resolution and motivation as a captain, Kaijou will win the Interhigh this year!" Following the certainty of his resolve, Kasamatsu's confidence seems to dissipate rather comically - he immediately turns his head away from Akari to avoid eye contact with her. Akari has to stifle a laugh at his flustered action. At first glance, she would never have taken Kaijou's strong and driven captain to be so poor when communicating with girls. Nevertheless, she finds this trait of his endearing.

Fortunately, Kasamatsu gets over his embarrassment rather quickly this time round. It is in time too, for they are swiftly reaching Akari's home.

"We've reached my apartment." Akari informs, mid-walk. She turns to the relatively tall building on her right.

"Ah... Good bye, then," Kasamatsu mumbles, torn between being slightly disappointed and equally relieved at her departure.

"Thanks, Kasamatsu-kun. Have a good night!" The bright smile on her face causes his own to turn several shades of red.

"G- good night!" As Kasamatsu continues his voyage home alone - not that there is much of a distance left since he lives only a few blocks away from Akari - he can't help but wonder if they can be classified as _friend _now.

* * *

_Preview: Her train of thought is cut off when Kasamatsu simultaneously collides into her. Everything happens too fast - He's crashed into her, the rhythmic dribble of the basketball is cut off, and they are falling, falling. The next thing she knows, they have collided into the hard wooden floor of the school gym and it hurts._

_She opens her eyes and finds herself nose to nose with Kasamatsu. Her mind is a foggy haze of pain, and the only thing she can register is that his eyes are a cool shade of steel blue-_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes: I apologise if you guys find the development between Kasamatsu and Akari a little slow. As I am a writer that likes to clearly show the transition in relationships, so please bear with me for a bit. Probably, things between them will pick up speed from here on. I hope this chapter shed some light on Akari; I don't want her to end up being a poorly developed character or, as some would term it, a 'Mary-Sue'.This was mildly inspired by my P.E class, and I hope readers enjoy. Follow for more updates, and please review!**

* * *

"Class B, you'll be joining Classes A, C and D for P.E today," The teacher announces, a clipboard in his large hand as he surveys the class stoutly. "We'll be trying out the basics of basketball today."

Basketball? Instinctively, Kasamatsu perks up. He has never been particularly interested in the other sports taught in P.E lessons before, but basketball is a different story. Another variable that brightens this prospect is the fact that he will likely see Kobori and Moriyama as well, since both of their classes will be merging with his for the lesson today.

And Akari. The last thought sobers him a little. He has not seen her since last night, and it is only now that he realises both Kobori and Moriyama will be brimming with curiosity about the previous night's events (Kise will be too, but he is not in either of their classes, seeing as he is a first-year).

There is no time to ponder on that now. The teacher calls out a few instructions and within a few minutes, the four classes are gathered at the spacious school gym used for basketball practice. When the students are told to split into groups of four, Kasamatsu automatically makes a beeline for Kobori and Moriyama, who are already heading in his direction. Their fourth member becomes a quiet boy who is a companion of Kobori. With their team completed, the four boys shuffle to the sidelines for further instructions to be distributed, and it is then that Moriyama approaches Kasamatsu with a fervent gleam in his eyes.

"Well? How did it go?" He demands impatiently. Kobori shoots him a mildly exasperated look, but the latter's curiosity evidently overpowers his loyalty towards Kasamatsu's privacy - his eyes rivet towards him too.

"How did what go?"

"You walking Akari-chan home-"

"Nothing! We're-" Kasamatsu hesitates, wondering if it is appropriate to call them such. He decides to anyway. There is nothing else he can use to describe them. "We're just friends."

"I have to admit, it is the first time you've ever shown interest in a girl." Kobori puts in.

"Not you too," Kasamatsu groans in exasperation. It is only because they are in the same year as him that they are saved from similar treatment as Kise. "And I'm not _interested_ in her!"

"So you say," Moriyama whispers it loud enough for him to hear. But before anything else can be said, the teacher is already calling for attention. Kasamatsu is grateful that the subject is dropped, though he knows that Moriyama would not so easily forget it.

"There will be a mini basketball competition and you will be assigned opposing teams. At the end of the session, the top two teams will have a friendly match together. Start!"

Needless to say, they bulldoze everyone in their way. Kasamatsu has an inkling that the P.E teacher finds it unfair for three basketball regulars to be on the same team. But as he does not comment on it - merely pursing his lips piously - Kasamatsu chooses to ignore it.

"Now, we have Kasamatsu's team versus Yamashita's team." Following the last ten minutes of the lesson, Kasamatsu finds himself facing a tired looking Akari, her forehead smeared with sweat and her russet coloured ponytail loose. She gives no inclination of the mild-mannered girl from before, and merely awards Kasamatsu a stoic nod before the start of the match.

Kasamatsu finds himself surprised at Akari's change in behavior. But he cannot say the competitive side to him does not welcome it. Still, he thinks the results of the match have already been decided. Akari's team consists of another girl and two boys - none of which Kasamatsu recognises to be particularly good at sports in general. The sole exception is the fairly tall boy named Takano Hikaru, Kobori informs him. While Kasamatsu supposes Akari must possess at least _some_ skill to come all the way here. But he also does not think they will be good enough to match up to the combined efforts of him, Moriyama, and Kobori.

The shrill sound of the whistle tears through the air. Kobori wins the tipoff against Takano and passes to Moriyama, who promptly scores. Despite the game being largely one-sided, Akari does not back down in light of the widening point gap. She is unusually good in defending, if only because her determination attributes to that.

Though, the same cannot be said for her shooting. Kasamatsu already knows she will miss even as she hurls the ball at the hoop with all her might. After a consecutive three misses, Akari ends up choosing to pass the ball to Takano instead. But the frustrated look on her face does not go unnoticed by Kasamatsu.

* * *

Akari pants hard, as she lunges out to steal the ball. It fails, however, and the ball is passed to Kobori. Frustrated, she ends up moving to mark Kasamatsu, guessing that the tall basketball regular will most likely pass the ball to his captain. She has already known victory is impossible against such skilled and experienced players, but that does not mean she is not going to do her best.

Akari gives a wry smile. That trait of hers - to do her best in whatever task she is set or given - is the reason behind her lack of friends. They've confessed they simply could not stomach the intensity of her personality. Akari has tried to change that, but it has proven to be futile. It is a fundamental part of her personality. She has ended up accepting that she is too zealous and uptight for others, and that is something she cannot change even if it makes her lonely-

Her train of thought is cut off when Kasamatsu simultaneously collides into her. Everything happens too fast - he's crashed into her, the rhythmic dribble of the basketball is cut off, and they are falling, falling. The next thing she knows, they have collided into the hard wooden floor of the school gym and it _hurts_. She opens her eyes and finds herself nose to nose with Kasamatsu. Her mind is a foggy haze of pain, and the only thing she can register is that his eyes are a cool shade of steel blue.

"I'm sorry. Are you alright?" Kasamatsu hastily raises his body off her, even though a good part of him is still resting against her.

"Mm," Akari grunts, attempting to shift herself. It doesn't work, with Kasamatsu's solid weight on top of her. It takes another second for her to realise that they are in an uncomfortably compromising situation - the warmth of his body atop her's, the red tint to his face. The awkwardness lingers for a few heavy seconds.

"Ah-" Kasamatsu seems to realise it too. He extracts himself from her at an even faster speed than before, the red tint on his face morphing into complete crimson. Whispers and cat calls are starting to surface, but they are interrupted by the familiar scream of the teacher's whistle. The match has ended. The students start to head back in the direction of the changing rooms, though some of them still shoot curious glances at the scene.

"I- I'm really s- s- sorry," Kasamatsu stammers again, the blush on his face still prominent. If Akari didn't feel so disoriented and embarrassed herself, she would have found his expression funny. She can feel her own face heating up too, though she manages a soft "It's okay", before moving away to help the teacher keep the equipment - if only to dispel the embarrassment of the situation.

When everything is more or less kept, with the sole exception of the basketball left behind when Kasamatsu crashed into her, Akari automatically moves to pick it up. The basketball is an awkward weight in her small hands, and the memory of her inability to shoot prompts a frown on her face. Akari can feel the familiar frustration rising in the pit of her stomach. While she has never been one for sports, there is no mistaking the satisfaction of making a successful goal - something she does not have the luxury of, given her poor shooting abilities. Nevertheless, she bends her knees slightly and raises the ball up on the tips of her fingers, determined to try again.

"You'll never make it like that."

The sudden voice surprises her so much that she drops the basketball. It rolls to the feet of Kasamatsu, the person who has delivered the straightforward words.

"What makes you say that?" Akari asks evenly, though the crease on her forehead shows her annoyance. Kasamatsu sighs (Akari wonders if she's really _that_ bad) and rubs the back of his neck awkwardly.

"W- well, you're too _stiff_." Once the words leave his mouth, Akari freezes. How many times has she heard the dance instructor say that, with the same condescending look in her eyes and the discontented drip in her mouth? The unspoken words has always lingered after that - _"And you're not good enough."_ But this time, those words are said by the very person who has inspired her, and while Akari accepts that he knows best, a part of her feels undeniably hollow.

While she is deep in thought, silently angry with herself for being so weak in the face of criticism, Kasamatsu moves behind her.

"Ah, like this..." He places each hand on Akari's shoulders and moves them slightly. The warmth of his grip almost makes her flinch, but Akari obediently follows suit as Kasamatsu instructs her on the correct position of her feet and arms. "Now shoot."

Akari jumps, and as the ball leaves her fingers, it arcs into the basketball hoop and lands below it with a satisfying thud. Akari's eyes widen promptly at that.

"I- I made it!" The surprise in her voice is audible.

"Of course you did. You already have the potential. You just need the right training." Kasamatsu's offhand comment makes her turn to stare at him. The warmth of his words stay in her heart - a comforting weight that makes up for his harsher ones before. There is something gratifying in how much he has believed that she would succeed. Kasamatsu does not even sound surprised that she has made the shot. And whether this attributes to the fact that he was the one who instructed her or not does not change the fact that he must have had trusted her abilities at the very least.

"Thank you." Without thinking, Akari hesitates briefly before dipping her head into a formal bow. She can already hear Kasamatsu stammering that she need not be so thankful, but nonetheless, the beam on her face does not fade.

* * *

_Preview: The gratified smile Akari gives him seems to draw a small smile of his own too. It is unusual how someone can elicit a softer side to him so casually._

_Seeing her smile - at the mention that they are friends - Kasamatsu feels his heart skip a beat, and an uncomfortable notion surfaces in his gut. What if- What if they were something more than friends? Almost immediately after that thought penetrates his mind, he quashes it away. Kasamatsu refuses to let such thoughts - a possible result of the rumours - spoil his friendship with Akari, and he tells himself ignoring that thought has nothing to do with his heart thumping at such a ridiculous pace._


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's notes: I'm sorry for not updating sooner - I've been trying to accumulate as many chapters as possible as I will be taking my school exams in about a week's time. I hope Kasamatsu does not border too OOC when he shows discomfort about the rumours. He currently sees Akari as a friend, though he is starting to pay more attention to their relationship.**

**I've gotten used to writing present tense because of my past works, and as it was partially inspired by a superb fanfiction writer known as juungi. While I am trying to imitate her writing style. I may try to add my touch to it from time to time to make things simpler - and since it is my first KnB X Oc one, I am actually quite nervous about it. Thank you very much to EllieXDreams, whose sweet reviews have really encouraged me to continue. Do follow for more updates if you are interested and have not already done so, and please read and review!**

* * *

Time trickles on steadily, and in a flash, two weeks have passed. In the midst of basketball and school, Akari slowly becomes part of Kasamatsu's life. She is almost synonymous to Kaijou's Basketball Team Manager now, though she is present mostly at the first-stringers' personal practice, since her extra responsibilities clashes with regular basketball practice.

Kasamatsu finds themselves growing closer, if only because she, besides Kobori, is one of the most serious and level-headed and people he knows. But above all that, Akari is also someone he trusts to hear him out, and someone he trusts for an important opinion. He tells her about their practice match with Seirin and how he is secret relieved that they lost, since it has erased any complacency lingering from Kise's arrival previously. Akari always listens attentively and comments appropriately. Her serious nature seems to contribute to her role as a good confidante.

Kasamatsu has never been one to confide in others. It is not his forte to show any emotion besides a serious mask. It is far easier to keep it within himself, even when that particular emotion is something as bitter as making a miss pass and being the reason your team lost Interhigh. It had been an almost unbearable struggle back then, being too isolated to seek any reprieve from his crushing guilt - and he has come dangerously close to quitting something he loved.

But somehow, Akari has unconsciously changed that. Kasamatsu is not especially concerned if having a confidante will impact his school life in any particular way, but he is thankful to Akari, nevertheless, for the help she gives and the patience she offers.

Contrary to Moriyama's ridiculous prediction, Kasamatsu does not _specifically_ visit the student council room daily after that particular basketball game. He just happens to be passing by when heading down to the school cafeteria. And more often than not, Akari will be there, in a state busy enough to warrant help from him. They are mostly simple tasks - Carrying ridiculously heavy boxes, arranging and stacking paperwork. Kasamatsu only persists because it seems beneficial to Akari in the end, since she has started to follow Kasamatsu down for lunch instead of spending the entirety of it in the room. And while the first half of break has already been devoted to student council duties, both of them still manage to enjoy the remaining time spent with Kise, Moriyama and the rest. It has sometimes struck Kasamatsu as strange that Akari never spends lunch with her own friends, but the vacant and wistful look she adopts when she thinks no one is looking prevents him from pressing that.

The routine of helping Akari in the student council has integrated into Kasamatsu's life subconsciously. It has become a habit for the other Kaijou Student Council members to greet him when he appears by the meeting room's ajar door and direct him to Akari afterwards. Kasamatsu feels somewhat embarrassed about the curiosity addressed towards his relationship with Akari, something which only serves to be more prominent due to his lack of female friends prior. Granted, even Kasamatsu has to admit that they have become a common pair in the Student Council, especially in light of the council's missing President. The latter has been taken in ill in the second week, and Kasamatsu soon grows accustomed to help lighten Akari's mounting workload. He does not particularly mind. The tasks she sets him is never too difficult, and Moriyama and Kobori offer their aid from time to time.

However, he is still unable to get used to denying the rumours that they are dating, ending up in a flustered splutter more often than not. The exceptions go to any juniors, who will promptly receive a curt no and a lecture about respect. Kise receives none of the mentioned save a sharp elbow to his ribs and a kick to his shin. Akari seems blissfully oblivious to the rumours, and Kasamatsu finds himself relieved. He does not want things to get awkward between them, when he sees her only as a friend.

* * *

The week is coming to a gradual end. Kasamatsu makes his stop by the meeting room, as usual, prepared to sacrifice half of his break once more to aid Akari in her Student Council responsibilities. However, the sight that welcomes his eyes today is different. There is a tall black-haired guy standing in front of Akari, engaged in a light-hearted conversation. He looks vaguely familiar, and it is then that Kasamatsu realises he is Takano Hikaru from the basketball game. The realisation that Takano is most probably the missing Student Council President that has been taken ill (and that Kasamatsu has subsequently failed to recognise the Vice-President and President of Kaijou's Student Council) makes him wonder if he has been walking around the school with his eyes closed, for two years approaching three - except for when he is at the basketball court, naturally.

They are laughing together, and it is evident that Akari is welcoming her superior back. There is a gentle smile on her lips, and she seems to be genuinely relaxed and comfortable in his presence. This observation sours Kasamatsu's thoughts for some reason. Seeing as his presence and help is not required this time round, Kasamatsu leaves quietly. This is the earliest he can go down for lunch break ever since he has started helping Akari, and the extra time is a good thing, since he can also discuss the new basketball strategy he has thought up of with Kise and the team - something which he has told Akari as well during the idle chatter in between tasks. So why does he feel such a curious sense of emptiness?

Akari does not come down for the rest of lunch break. When Kise asks about it, Kasamatsu curtly informs him that she is busy.

* * *

A day later, Kasamatsu is stuck in class with homework he has forgotten to complete. The lesson is coincidentally scheduled after lunch, and Kasamatsu is at odds trying to finish it. Granted, it is particularly challenging, and he is especially worried because the punishment for not handing in the piece of work is staying back for extra lessons. That meant missing basketball practice, and while he can always remain even later for more training, it will still set a poor example for his peers and juniors.

"Why are you in class, Kasamatsu-kun? Did you forget to do your homework?" Kasamatsu gives a small start. Akari is standing beside him, a curious expression on her face.

"Y-yea, if I don't finish this, I won't be able to attend basketball practice." Kasamatsu admits. It is far easier telling this to Akari than Kobori, Moriyama or anyone else. As the basketball team's captain, it is not like he can show any shred of weakness in their face.

"Ah, it's simple. Just..." Slowly, Akari bends over Kasamatsu for a better view of his work. He stiffens when he feels her breath on his neck. Kasamatsu half-wishes he has produced his answers in neater handwriting now, despite Akari's indifference in interpreting them.

It's agonisingly slow at first ("... I'm sorry, can you repeat that again?") but Kasamatsu soon catches on Akari's patient teaching and in ten minutes' time, the uphill assignment is completed. Kasamatsu gapes at the finished worksheet in mild shock, surprised at the feat accomplished.

"Now you can go for lunch." Akari smiles. Kasamatsu nods and offers his thanks. He starts to stand up from his table and prepares to head out of the classroom, already half-expecting Akari to follow. Then he recalls the distinct memory of Takano Hikaru. Something in his heart clenches.

"A- ah, it's okay if you don't want to, Yamashita." He hesitates slightly. "Do you have... Other people you want to spend lunch with instead?" He is referring to the Student Council's President, of course, whose return will surely draw Akari's attention away from the basketball regulars' company. Almost immediately, Kasamatsu feels guilty. Has he been the one monopolising Akari's time away from her friends for the past week? Was that what the sad look she exuded before about? The thought that she had been missing her friends - Takano's presence - even when spending lunch with them makes Kasamatsu feel slightly put out.

"Ah, no. I..." Instead, Akari rubs the tip of her nose in embarrassment. "The friends I had outside dance said they couldn't handle how intense and serious I was." She gives a self-deprecating laugh at that, but avoids meeting his eyes.

"What about Takano?"

"Hikaru-san?" Akari frowns in confusion. They're at first-name basis, something within Kasamatsu points out. "He's nice... but we're not that close to spend lunch together. I just help him with student council work." For some reason or other, her words release the heavy feeling in his stomach.

"What about your friends in dance?" Kasamatsu continues, trying not to sound too gruff. They have never treaded into the territory of this subject before.

"As I said before, a lot of third years quitted when the new dancers came. They were just too good, and we were overshadowed after a short time. I was the only one who persisted-" Akari swallows. "And because of that, they left me." The familiar hollowness that always surfaces when she recalls her former friends twists her heart again. Despite her bitter disappointment in them for quitting, dancing with them has still been fun. But it's all gone now. "I guess, it's a little lonely without friends sometimes."

"Hah?" Kasamatsu's initial curious expression is replaced by a slightly irritated look. Akari supposes he must be wondering why she is telling him all that. It is not like they are close enough for her to be burdening him with her problems, after all. He has already given her so much help when the student council's president was taken sick.

"What are you talking about? 'Without friends'?" His tone sounds slightly incredulous. "A- Aren't I your friend?" He looks a little embarrassed saying such words, but soldiers on anyway. "You shouldn't say you don't have friends. Kobori, Moriyama, Hayakawa... Even Kise, and I. We're your friends, aren't we?"

The gratified smile Akari gives him seems to draw a small smile of his own too. It is unusual how someone can elicit a softer side to him so casually.

Seeing her smile - at the mention that they are friends - Kasamatsu feels his heart skip a beat, and an uncomfortable notion surfaces in his gut. What if they were something more than friends? Almost immediately after that thought penetrates his mind, he quashes it away. Kasamatsu refuses to let such thoughts - a possible result of the rumours - spoil his friendship with Akari, and tells himself ignoring that thought has nothing to do with his heart thumping at such a ridiculous pace.

* * *

_Preview: "What are you going to get Yamashita-senpai for her birthday?"_

_Kasamatsu freezes when the obvious question hits him. He has never had a female friend - much less celebrated a girl's birthday before. He has no idea what birthday gift would be deemed suitable for one. But when he thinks about it, Akari is certainly far from a normal girl, though that only seems to complicate things. What is he supposed to get Akari for her birthday?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's notes: I'm sorry for the inactivity! Mid-Years are coming soon so all stories will be on hiatus temporarily. A big thank you for sticking with me so far - especially when I had really bad writer's block this time. Hope readers will enjoy and do read and review.**

* * *

"Kasamatsu-kun," Akari looks a little worried as she addresses the basketball captain just as he is venturing out of the changing rooms.

"Hm?" Kasamatsu is puzzled by the sudden nervousness on Akari's part, seeing as she has lost most of her reservations with the basketball team regulars by now.

"It's my birthday next week," Akari ventures, hesitating. "Oka-san will be away, but she said I could invite two of my friends to visit. So would you and Kise-kun be able to come?"

Kasamatsu pauses, surprised. Is she really offering him an invitation - along with Kise? While it is true that they have become Akari's usual company for some time, he is surprised that the girl is comfortable enough to extend such an offer. Part of him hesitates in light of the rumours about his relationship with Akari, something that is currently circulating the school. Visiting her house to celebrate her birthday will surely fuel it even more. As she rambles on about the details of the celebration, Kasamatsu consults his calendar mentally. He should he free on Saturday, even though such a time is usually devoted to more basketball training. Kasamatsu looks at Akari's expectant face and hesitates. It is not like he can say no even if he wants to. He ends up nodding his head, and promises to ask Kise as well.

"Thank you!" Akari smiles at him, and Kasamatsu's earlier doubts miraculously vanish. He relaxes slightly - he has affirmed to being Akari's friend after all. It would be hypocritical of him to avoid celebrating her birthday just because he is worried about what others will say. It is not like Kasamatsu to give too much of a thought to rumours either.

When he breaks the news to Kise, the loudmouthed blonde beams excitedly. Kasamatsu does not pay much attention to his enthusiastic babbling, until the latter poses a sudden question.

"What are you going to get Yamashita-senpai for her birthday?"

Kasamatsu freezes when the obvious question hits him. He has never had a female friend - much less celebrated a girl's birthday before. He has no idea what birthday gift would be deemed suitable for one. And while Akari is certainly far from a normal girl, though that only seems to complicate things. What _is_ he supposed to get Akari for her birthday?

* * *

"The first thing you should know when buying a gift for a girl," Kise pauses delicately, "Is that-"

"Keep your voice down!" Kasamatsu hisses, adding a swat to his friend's head for better measure. They are standing in the middle of a shopping mall, and while the buzzing humdrum of chatter should prevent others from hearing Kise's words, the last thing Kasamatsu wants to do is attract attention - something not particularly unheard of when his company is the fairly well-knowned model, Kise Ryouta. Kise winces at the strike, though it effectively halts his rather dramatic approach.

"That's mean, Kasamatsu-senpai! Weren't you the one who asked me to help you find a gift for Yamashita-senpai?" Kise whines childishly, although his words are fairly justified.

"Yeah yeah, just keep it down." Kasamatsu grumbles, looking around distractedly. Kise sighs.

"You should calm down, Kasamatsu-senpai. You know Yamashita-senpai will be happy with whatever you get her as long as you're sincere. She's that kind of person." His words are dealt unnaturally seriously. But then, Kise has always been unusually perceptive, albeit the fact that Kasamatsu has never awarded him much credit for that. Yet while Kasamatsu admits the kernel of truth in his words - that Akari will be happy as long as the both of them turn up - he also wants to thank her with a proper gift, seeing as it is not like her to realise how much she has ended up helping him, both intentionally and otherwise.

They start hitting the stores, and Kasamatsu spends most of his time fidgeting uncomfortably as he glances awkwardly at potential gifts for Akari. Kise is able to smooth out any suspicious looks thrown their (Though it borders more on Kasamatsu's) way with a simple smile and 'explanation' - "Senpai's helping me with a little shopping." Kasamatsu is secretly thankful towards the blonde for his way with words, not that he will ever get into saying them, though. While it is unlikely, he does not want Kise to get swollen headed again.

It is only until they stumble into an accessory store that Kasamatsu finds anything of relative interest - which comes in the form of a pair of fingerless gloves. They are black, with simplistic designs in the form of white stripes. Kise notices his attention and takes a look at them.

"They're made of pretty decent material," he muses. "Motorcyclists use fingerless gloves to get a better grip on the handlebars. But some hip hop dancers do use them as accessories." The words 'hip hop dancers' makes Kasamatsu's ears prick up, immediately serving as a reminder of Akari. He glances at it hesitatingly. It does seem a little flamboyant for someone like her, but the brunette has already proved him wrong in many of his assumptions. In a way, the gloves do remind him of her - they are sharp and unique in the way Akari is different from others. He finally decides to take it.

As they leave the store, Kasamatsu fervently hopes that Akari will like it. For now, though, he is both relieved and contented that the 'ordeal' is over.

* * *

"I got Yamashita-senpai a hair-tie," Kise announces, despite the fact that Kasamatsu did not pose the question. "Her hair's often messy, so I think she needs it."

"Hm?" Kasamatsu answers distractedly, swiveling his head around to locate Akari's address. "She looks fine the way she is." It takes Kise's mildly smug and suggestive grin to remind him of what he has just said.

"I don't mean it that way!" He snaps sharply, but before he can hit Kise again, the latter hastily jams the doorbell towards what is supposedly Akari's apartment. Both parties freeze momentarily when they hear footsteps.

"Kise-kun? Kasamatsu?" When the receiver does turn out to be Akari, Kise hastily bestows an excited smile on his face. The dazzling beam he wears irks Kasamatsu slightly. But seeing as Akari accepts it with a gentle smile of her own, Kasamatsu ends up letting it slide. Akari ushers them into the house - a modest apartment room that is fairly spacious and comfortable. Kise spends a minute or so gaping at the new surroundings, while Kasamatsu stuffs his hands into his jeans pockets and fidgets uncomfortably. Being in a girl's house, albeit said girl being just Akari, does little to soothe his nerves.

"Yamashita-senpai, you look good~" Kise chirps all of a sudden. Kasamatsu blinks, slightly surprised. Kise has never said much about Akari's appearance before, given the fact that she probably does not seem as pretty or striking when compared to his multitude of fangirls. It takes Kasamatsu a moment to realise it is the first time he has seen Akari in home clothes. True to Kise's observation, she is dressed in a cream pullover and a milky brown skirt that grazes half of her thighs.

"Oh, thank you," Akari replies, flushing slightly from Kise's words. Something in Kasamatsu stirs, but before he can dwell on that, Akari is pointing in the direction of her living room.

"I made lunch, should we eat?" She seems slightly nervous, and Kasamatsu supposes that if he feels discomfited in the house of a girl, Akari should feel it equally nerve-wracking having two boys over at her house. Suddenly, Akari eyes him anxiously and hesitates, prompting Kasamatsu to wonder if he is the reason behind her discomfort. It immediately sours his mood slightly, partially because she does not seem to have any similar qualms with Kise, and largely due to his guilt for being unable to communicate well.

The food has been meticulously prepared, and Kise chows down unreservedly. Kasamatsu picks at his food slightly, for as hungry as he is, he is quite unable to work up an appetite.

"Does it.. Does it taste bad?" Akari asks anxiously. Kasamatsu pauses, chopsticks still in his mouth. It is not like it tastes bad - on the contrary, Akari is a fairly good cook.

"No. It tastes good." He mumbles. "I just wish you would relax." Akari freezes, but before she can say as much, Kise intervenes.

"Then Kasamatsu-senpai should lighten up too," Kise chides gently. Kasamatsu shoots him an irritated glare, but makes an effort to heed Kise's words. It is Akari's birthday after all, and the last thing he wants to do is to spoil it for her. Kise attempts to make up for the slightly tensed silence by chattering brightly. It takes some time, but he does succeed in bridging the communication gap between them eventually. Lunch becomes a relaxed affair as they chat about their daily happenings and school life.

Birthday cake constitutes of a standard strawberry shortcake. Kasamatsu has never been one for sweets, but Akari seems to enjoy it enough, if the contented smile on her face has anything to go by.

"... You like sweets?" He finally asks curiously. It seems to contradict the serious and mature personality she has.

"Yes, and..." Akari swallows a mouthful of dessert. "I live with Mother, and she's never been around much to celebrate my birthdays. This year is the first time I'm having friends over." She hesitates slightly, poking tentatively at her slice of cake. "Another one of the reasons I want to do well in dance is because she might be proud of me if she finally gets the chance to see me on stage." She admits aloud, averting her gaze. Kasamatsu pauses for the information to sink in. He has vaguely known that Akari is often lonely, though never to this extent. She seems unusually vague about the details of her home life - though it is easy to garner that neither of her parents are often home.

"But I'm happy now. I have people to share the cake with." Akari smiles cheerfully. She seems less perturbed than Kasamatsu would expect regarding her situation, but despite himself, Kasamatsu returns her smile too. Kise watches the scene thoughtfully until Kasamatsu glares at him - as if warning him from commenting on it. The blonde acquiesces and turns his attention back to his plate.

* * *

Kise ends up leaving early, with the excuse that something cropped up at the modeling agency. Kasamatsu is relatively suspicious of his abrupt exit - but Akari does not seem to suspect a thing. She accepts the hair-tie Kise has gotten her cheerfully. After loading the dishes into the dishwasher, Akari and Kasamatsu enter the former's bedroom. While Kasamatsu is worried that Kise's departure with inevitably lead to a communication lapse, the first thing he notices when he walks in is a guitar propped by the side of Akari's wardrobe.

"Do you play the guitar?"

"No, I tried to but it wasn't my forte," Akari admits. It has never been her interest, despite her mother's insistence, though she has tried to pacify her by learning a few chords.

"Can I take a look at it?" Kasamatsu's words comes as a slight surprise, but Akari is more than happy to hand him her old guitar. He cautiously seats himself on the floor and props it across his crossed lap. The way he handles the guitar with such ease seems to indicate it wasn't his first time doing so.

"Do you play the guitar, then?" Akari asks, curious.

"Sometimes. It's a bit of a hobby. " Kasamatsu's lips curve up slightly.

"Play something for me please," She asks softly. Kasamatsu hesitates, but eventually does so. The only sound Akari has ever produced from her guitar has been cringe-worthy screeches or half-hearted chords. For it to emit a beautiful melody - by Kasamatsu's playing, no less - causes her eyes to widen in surprise.

"Ah, wait." Kasamatsu pauses suddenly, a small crease of concentration forming between his eyebrows. Experimenting slightly with the guitar strings, he starts to play the birthday song. Akari smiles and closes her eyes. It is the first time in ages since she has heard the familiar tune from someone else. It is almost as if the loneliness she has felt over the past years of spending her birthday alone has faded in a single song.

"Happy Birthday, Yamashita," Kasamatsu finally wishes softly just as the last chords fade away. He almost sounds gentle, contrary to his usually gruff persona. But then and again, there has always been something tender in the Kasamatsu's serious and grouchy demeanor - as if he is pushing the team on because he cares for them.

"T- Thank you." It feels needlessly dramatic, but Akari can hear the heavy emotions in her voice, if only because Kasamatsu is one of the first people who has reached out to her despite her awkwardness and loneliness. To cover up for it, she grins and passes it off teasingly - "I'll take the song as my birthday gift then."

"Ah, about that..." Much to her surprise, Kasamatsu suddenly produces a roughly-wrapped package. Is that her birthday present? She has never expected him to get her one.

"It's your present. I hope you like it," he mumbles. Akari gingerly accepts it, and at Kasamatsu's prompt to open it, the wrapping paper soon reveals a pair of black fingerless gloves. It is the first time she has received accessories such as these, birthday gift or not - but Akari quickly takes a liking to it. She slips it on immediately, and while it clashes horribly with her pastel outfit, the happiness on her face does not diminish by the slightest.

"It's great," she says sincerely, "Thanks. I never had much accessories before." She doesn't quite understand the sheer relief that crosses Kasamatsu's face at her words, but she is convinced that she cannot be any happier today.

* * *

The celebration soon draws to an end. Akari offers to see Kasamatsu off to the void deck - an offer he cannot find within himself to reject. But trouble soon strikes when they are taking the elevator, which shudders to a sudden stop halfway down the building.

"Did it stop...?" Akari asks, puzzled, as she stares through the gap between the doors of the lift. They are a stony grey - a sign that they have halted between floors.

"I think it broke down," Kasamatsu grumbles, flicking on his mobile phone to act as a source of light. Unfortunately, even the device is low on battery - and the glow it offers ends up being pathetically dim. Kasamatsu tries to stunt his growing irritation in order to locate the alarm button. He jabs it a few times for good measure, but when nothing happens for a few minutes, Kasamatsu sighs tiredly and takes a seat.

"Will help come?" Akari mumbles, fidgeting slightly. On a closer observation, she seems unusually agitated. Her dark brown eyes flit about uncomfortably, and her breathing is gradually becoming more tensed.

"Yea," Kasamatsu grunts. "I already hit the alarm button. Now we can only wait." When Akari seems none the less comforted, a sudden thought strikes him.

"Are you... claustrophobic?"

He thinks he can see Akari tilt her head slightly and ponder about it in the dark. "A little? It's a pretty mild case." Akari hesitates, her fingers curling into clenched fists. "Being trapped just reminds me of... some things." The words 'things I want to forget' seems to hang in the air between them, unsaid but understood.

Akari remembers sleeping with her mother and father on a peaceful night like any other, until her parents have awoken out of the blue. She remembers hearing her father request to take the argument outside - which they eventually had, where it had escalated until he walked out and never came back. She remembers how her mother has shut her heart away after that, how the traces of her warm smiles and laughter have tangibly faded - replaced by a work-oriented woman who had little time for the place she no longer called home.

Akari remembers waking up then - in the dark room, thin voices still vaguely heard from outside the door. She struggles to get up from the tangled sheets to find her parents, but the darkness, the fight, her father's departure, her mother's sudden coldness and even the subsequent loneliness - everything starts to turn foggy, merging into a lingering sense of suffocation.

"It's so horribly lonely."

Suddenly, Akari feels a hand clamp onto her cold and clammy palm.

"L- Look," Even in the dark, Akari is almost certain that Kasamatsu's face is a familiar shade of peach. "You're not alone, Akari. You might have been, in the past, but you're definitely not now. You have me, you have Kise. You have Hayakawa, Moriyama and Kobori - as annoying as the two of them are. So-" Kasamatsu coughs and breaks off uncertainly.

"So, don't worry."

It is the first time he has called her by her first name - which almost goes unnoticed in the current situation. Akari fumbles for an appropriate reply - one to convey the sheer gratitude she feels for everything Kasamatsu has done for her. She knows it is likely that he is more than unaware of the impact his actions had had on her - that it is pretentious to think that he did it for her, even - but all the same, Akari is thankful. Thankful for meeting him, thankful for getting to know him.

She ends up tightening her grip on his hand as well.

"Thank you." Akari hopes her voice does not sound too thick, and that he does not notice her other hand trying to rub away the sting in her eyes.

Instead, Kasamatsu's face flushes an even brighter red - to an almost comical degree - but he does not let go either.

* * *

_Preview: "I really hope you can make it, Yukio-kun," She hands the silent basketball captain the pair of tickets and smiles. Immediately, Kasamatsu can feel his face flush - both from her smile and how she has used his first name so casually._

_The more time he spends with Akari, the more he realises he cannot classify them as being "just friends". Because he is certain that being "just friends" with someone does not warrant them to be able to fluster him so easily, does not allow them to penetrate his stoic gruffness so swiftly._


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's notes: I'm back from my hiatus! Thank you for the support readers have given. It really warms my heart that some of you willingly waited for the story despite my inability to update. I initially had writers' block as well, because I have no idea whatsoever how a guy realises he has feelings for a girl. Do read and review if you are up to it!**

**P.S. I read that Kasamatsu's type of a girl is a serious girl. That made me really happy because back then when I wrote this fanfic, I didn't have any information on what kind of girl he likes and kind of just went with the flow. But Akari did end up turning out to be someone serious - Cheers!**

* * *

"Dance recital?" Kasamatsu echoes blankly. Akari nods, a little embarrassed about the prospect of him seeing her participate in one, and produces a pair of blue and white tickets.

"The dance instructor says each of us can have two tickets to invite our parents. But..." She trails off hesitantly before strengthening her resolve. "They probably won't bother so would you come instead?" Kasamatsu hesitates. After last night's events, there has been a tentatively awkward note in their conversations. Maybe it is because he has failed to realise how intimate his actions are for two people who are "just friends". Either way, Kasamatsu is somewhat anxious to clear the discomfort between them. Even if that opportunity is a dance recital - something starkly out of place for the captain of a basketball team.

"You can give them to Kise-kun if you don't want to-"

"I'll come." The words are out of his mouth before he knows it, and even Kasamatsu himself seems surprised at his words. He feels foolish making such a reckless promise - he does not even know if he can make it on the day itself. But the relief in Akari's dark brown eyes almost makes up for the nagging feeling in his mind. Almost. Kasamatsu is still confused. Since when has Akari had such an effect on him? But when he thinks about it, it has been like this for a while - erratic beating of his heart, becoming flustered. The latter existed purely because he felt awkward around her initially, but it has been toned down considerably ever since they have gotten to know each other better.

"I really hope you can make it, Yukio-kun," She hands the silent basketball captain the pair of tickets and smiles. Immediately, Kasamatsu can feel his face flush - both from her smile and how she has used his first name so casually.

The more time he spends with Akari, the more he realises he cannot classify them as being "just friends". Because he is certain that being "just friends" with someone does not warrant them to be able to fluster him so easily, does not allow them to penetrate his stoic gruffness so swiftly.

He pushes those dangerous thoughts away when Kise comes into view. For now, he is content with Akari's relieved smile - and the knowledge that the awkward air between them has somewhat cleared.

* * *

"Akari-chi is performing here today, right?" Kise remarks in a familiar tone of excitement, as he jabs his finger at the school auditorium's stage.

"Yea. And since when have you called her with that annoying suffix?" Kasamatsu demands, unable to bring himself to repeat the way Kise has addressed her.

"Since I went clothes shopping with her yesterday," Kise provides enthusiastically. Kasamatsu narrows his eyes in response.

"You actually accompanied her to shop for clothes?" He can feel his irritation rising for some reason. It is not exactly similar to the feeling he has had back then when Moriyama had been flirting with Akari. This time, the irritation he feels seems more reminiscent of jealousy. But why should that bother him? It is not technically wrong for Akari to go out with Kise at all.

"Yep!" Kise seems more chirpier than usual, if not completely oblivious to his senior's internal debate. "She's really amazing. I never noticed it at first, but..." He gives a self-satisfied nod as he breaks off. Kasamatsu's irritation hits the roof.

"Idiot!" He snarks, punching Kise's shoulder. "You should have known that from the start!" When his outburst, coupled along with Kise's groan of pain, starts drawing attention, Kasamatsu concedes to silence himself, not wanting to cause a scene.

"That's mean, Kasamatsu-senpai! It's only that I got to know her properly yesterday. You two were so tensed on her birthday that I didn't even have the chance to talk to her," Kise protests, tears streaming down his face comically.

"So what did you guys do yesterday?" Kasamatsu asks, trying not to sound accusatory. His burning impatience and curiosity does not aid the current situation much.

"Well, first she asked me if I was free and told me not to tell you. Then we went to eat, at my insistence. Then I helped her coordinate an outfit for her dance-"

"She told you not to tell me?" Kasamatsu cuts in, surprised. "What for?"

"I don't know." Kise shrugs off cheerfully. "Maybe she didn't want you to get jealous and think it was a date-"

"I'm not jealous!"

* * *

"Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out." Akari tries to still her heart from pounding furiously as she loiters about backstage, minutes before the performance is about to begin. She has never quite been able to conquer the overwhelming nervousness before every performance. Her situation has been better before - when she still had friends in the dance team to cheer her up and distract her. Now, Akari is well aware that she is alone. At the same time, she grows even antsier at the thought that this is the first time Kasamatsu would be seeing her dance. What if she messes up and looks bad? Even though it has already been established that she is not a good dancer, Akari is worried about Kasamatsu and Kise's expectations about her dancing. Yet for some reason, she also wants Kasamatsu to see witness this. Dance is something she is passionate about and worked hard for, after all.

Akari stares at her hands. She is wearing the fingerless gloves Kasamatsu has gotten her for her birthday. Akari smiles at the opportunity to wear them - she has even went as far as to ask Kise for help in coordinating a last-minute outfit to match the gloves. When her new clothes have passed the dance instructor's scrutiny - despite being a little more revealing than she would have liked it to be, Akari remembers heaving a sigh of relief. Going out with Kise has been yet another step out of her comfort zone, but despite his cheerful exterior and slight pushiness, Akari knows he means well. She feels warmed to the blonde basketball player, who has agreed to her requests and given her such help at such short notice.

"I'll do this." Akari clenches her fists together, comforted by the warmth of her fingerless gloves and the outfit Kise has so carefully chosen. In a way, she almost feels as if she's being aided by her friends now.

* * *

The music starts just as the auditorium dims. Kasamatsu shifts about awkwardly as the dancers step onto the stage. This scene is more of Kise's style - Kasamatsu feels uncomfortably out of place. His myriad of thoughts about Akari's secrecy and her 'date' with Kise stop abruptly when he sees a familiar brown-haired dancer.

Her hair is styled into a distinctly high ponytail, and she has abandoned her uniform. Akari is dressed in dark cargo pants and a white shoulder-less shirt - something Kasamatsu flushes at and finds too revealing. But what draws Kasamatsu's attention most of all is the fingerless gloves she has donned on.

"Yesterday, Akari-chi asked me if I could help her coordinate an outfit to match the fingerless gloves you gave her. She really wanted to wear them."

Kasamatsu is speechless throughout the entire performance. While it soon becomes evident that Akari is not, by any means, the best dancer, he has to admit that she seems to be the one enjoying herself most. It's a stark difference to the stoic and quiet individual he first met and came to know over the past few months. But at the same time, Kasamatsu can still see the quiet air of seriousness Akari holds about herself as she carries out the steps to the best of her ability. There's a light in her eyes despite her visible signs of exertion - panting, sweat pouring down the side of her face - and that light is reminiscent of that fateful night when he first walked her home, that fateful night when she first told him about her passion for dancing. The first night he started calling her a friend.

"Kasamatsu-senpai, are you smil-"

"Never you mind," he hisses sharply at Kise, a faint blush colouring his cheeks. It is starting to get harder for him to control his emotions regarding the dark-haired girl. Kasamatsu turns his attention back to the dancing Akari, not wanting to miss her performance - the physical embodiment of her hard work.

Unbeknownst to him, Kise smiles.

* * *

Akari grabs her blue towel and hastily dabs it across her forehead, trying not to smear her makeup too much. She releases a long sigh and flops down contentedly on the wooden floor backstage. Despite the knowledge that most of the dancers are currently in the auditorium itself, receiving flowers and being showered with praise, Akari does not intend to join them. She estimates that they have about five minutes before the dance instructor debriefs and dismisses them. Until then, Akari is perfectly satisfied to lie on the ground and relive the whole performance. Despite the fact that she has not had a single solo nor a great number of parts in the dance (something she has felt embarrassed about when telling Kasamatsu), there is still the adrenaline of dancing on stage - showing a different side to her usually stoic self while displaying her hard work and effort.

While she is not skilled, flexible, nor adept as she would like to be at facial expressions while dancing, she is certain that no one would expect this other side to her. And even if they had, they would be less than accepting. Akari gives a wry smile. She remembers the jeers and snide remarks that initially followed her after her first performance.

_"She's an awful dancer, how did she even get in?"_

_"She's a dancer? She sure doesn't look it..."_

Choosing to be a dancer has been a difficult choice. Akari remembers how she hated having to put up with the fact that when compared to others, she will never be considered good, and that there will always be students who will sneer at her, refusing to acknowledge the hard work she has put in.

Her gloomy thoughts are interrupted when she hears a voice. "Akari? Why are you lying on the floor?" Akari cracks an eye open from her position on the ground, only to see a hesitant Kasamatsu bending down slightly to look at her.

"You came!"

"Of course I did," Kasamatsu mutters in reply. "You invited me." He offers Akari his hand and pulls her up. The gesture between them seems to cause Kasamatsu to flush.

"I..." Kasamatsu swallows, feeling embarrassed now that they are face to face. "I've never been to a recital before, but, I think you did well. You looked like you were enjoying yourself a lot on stage. Good job." He clears his throat and runs a hand through his spiked hair once more. He seems like he wants to say more but abruptly stops.

Akari smiles at his awkwardness. She is thankful that despite Kasamatsu's discomfort in a dance recital like this - something entirely out of place for him - he has still agreed to attend. Akari is about to say as much and thank him when a voice interrupts their conversation.

"You did well today."

Akari turns, only to widen her eyes at the tall lady standing before her now. It is her dance instructor, the one who has coached her since she stepped into the dance room as a first-year years ago. This is the first time she has heard a compliment - directed at herself - coming from the strict lady.

"Usually you were always far too tensed. But today you seemed like you were enjoying herself a lot. I might make it a note to send you to more competitions before you step down. Perhaps you've finally found someone to dance for?" Akari wonders if she is seeing things, but the dance instructor seems to shoot Kasamatsu a contemplative look at her last words before leaving. Akari stares at her retreating back, still stunned by the whole event. It is the first time she has been complimented since she joined Kaijou's dance team - by the imposing lady that had undermined her confidence so many times in the past, no less.

"I did it," she whispers, slightly dazed. "I really did it, Yukio-kun!" Akari throws her arms around Kasamatsu, unusually exhilarated. She seems too much on a high to realise what she is doing. While the captain stiffens slightly at the contact, he returns her hug, albeit somewhat awkwardly, and tries not to smile at her antics.

That's when he realises - maybe, just maybe, Akari has slipped from being "just a friend" to "something more" in his heart.

* * *

_Preview: "Do your best, Yukio-kun." Neither of them know it is the last time they can afford to communicate at such a light-hearted pace._


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's notes: Almost three chapters in one day, I'm on a roll, man! Thank you to those who have favourited and/or followed 'Resolution' thus far. Judging by the pace I am going (I think watching the KnB anime has caused my writing to speed up drastically), I believe Resolution will draw to a close by the end of June (Which is also the end of my non-existent holiday). Special thanks to Skyla-chan.99 for her splendid and supportive reviews. Hontoni arigato - they've always made my day! I'll do my best not to disappoint readers!**

**I realised that after watching the match between Seirin and Kaijou in the Winter Cup, I wrote Kasamatsu to be completely unflustered when he was with Akari in the ending chapter. While I was initially horrified that he was almost OOC and too calm, I realised there had to be a point of time where he fully accepted her presence and was comfortable with her in his own way. Watching the anime seems to have influenced my writing though - I hope the changes are not too drastic and that no one is too OOC. Please read and review, and I will do my best to amend any mistakes! By the way, I added the last part for an attempt of humour. 2 more chapters before 'Resolution' ends!**

* * *

"Interhigh is tomorrow."

"H- hm? Yea."

The realisation that he has started seeing her more than a friend takes a slight toll on their friendship. Kasamatsu seems to lapse into an embarrassed silence when he and Akari are left alone, and Kise and the others are absent. He is frustrated with himself - it is not like he does not notice the confused expression on Akari's face when he replies shortly or looks away from her. But with the doubled training practices in light of Interhigh, there is little that he can do since he is much less able to meet her.

Akari does not add anything on after his reply. Kasamatsu wonders if she is upset. Instead, Akari merely smiles at him - something that causes his heart to throb at an annoyingly fast pace.

"Do your best, Yukio-kun." Neither of them know it is the last time they can afford to communicate at such a light-hearted pace.

Kaijou loses Interhigh, despite their vast efforts. Akari's heart is in her mouth as she watches Toou duke it out with the blue elites. But sometimes, hard work can only get you so far. The match ends 98 to 110, and it is only Kasamatsu's words that manages to keep the team's morale from crumbling apart. Her heart sinks when she sees the downcast Kise, whose towel hides his face from view. She thinks it may have been the trick of light, but it almost seems as if he was crying.

Yet while she grieves for the broken dreams of Kise and the legs that are barely strong enough to hold out on him, she knows that there is someone else who wanted to win Interhigh just as badly. Kasamatsu himself

* * *

Akari has never seen a sad and broken Kasamatsu Yukio before.

Upon realising that Kasamatsu is absent from the group when Kise and the rest leaves, Akari decides to visit the changing rooms instead, worried over the captain's disappearance. She does not expect to witness his breakdown - alone - in the locker room.

He's crying so hard that his whole body is trembling. Kasamatsu slams a fist on the lockers and slides down to his knees. Akari recalls the night he told her of his resolve to win Interhigh, to prove his resolution and motivation as the Kaijou's captain. At the same time, she also realises that despite the brave words he has said to support his team, Kasamatsu must have been the one who wanted to win the most - maybe even far more than Kise. Yet, she also knows nothing will be able to comfort him now, when the only chance to erase his past mistake has been lost in the match.

Instead, Akari opts to lean outside the locker room next to the door. While she is certain that Kasamatsu wants no company now, seeing as he has already sent Kise and the rest on their way, she does not think that he will want to face his lost alone after his tears.

* * *

After nearly an hour, Kasamatsu sighs and gets to his feet, his heart feeling heavy. It is unlike him to fall into such an emotional state, but it has taken every shred of his discipline and determination to hide his sheer disappointment on the court - all the way until they have retreated to the changing rooms and Kise and the rest have left. Now, Kasamatsu feels utterly drained. He lost. He wasn't good enough. The poisonous words echo over and over in his brain. To the very end, he had still been unable to win Interhigh. He had _lost_.

When he hears the sound of shoes shuffling outside the door, Kasamatsu sighs again. Clearing his throat, he calls out. "You... You can come out now."

Silently, Akari rises from her seated position and enters the room. Hesitantly, almost warily, she asks, "How did you know I was there?"

"Idiot, I could hear you," Kasamatsu grumbles, looking away. He feels too tired to be embarrassed about how she has caught him in such a state - though, the simple fact that of all people, Akari would best understand the feeling of trying your best but still failing, stops him from lashing out on her. He knows that she is the least likely person to mock him for his lost. And while he is ashamed that she has heard his choked sobs, a small part of him is grateful that she has not left.

Kasamatsu tries to stand up to move, but the physical repercussions of the match have not yet faded. He teeters slightly before collapsing in his seat again. His body is exhausted. That is when Kasamatsu realises that he is well and truly spent - both physically and emotionally.

"Here," Akari hands him an energy drink. It's his favourite one - the same flavour as the one she gave to him at their first unofficial meeting. Too tired to say a word, Kasamatsu accepts the drink and downs it silently. It cools him down slightly, though the acrid sting in his mouth does not go.

"I lost." He grunts, when his throat finally feels less parched.

Akari only nods.

"I tried my best but I still lost." He's trying to grasp for words to dilute the bitter taste of losing.

"I don't even know what to do anymore. Normally I'd say I'll work and train harder. But what's the point of it if you still can't win despite it?" His motto has always been '_Steady progress; Rapid advance.' _But now, Kasamatsu finds himself questioning his very belief. He had been counting on winning Interhigh - to prove his resolution as Kaijou's captain. The lost, despite how hard they have tried, shakes him hard.

"You continue because there's nothing else you can do now." Akari affirms. When Kasamasu glances at her, there is an unusually determined light in her eyes. "You only have two options now. One, you quit. Two, you work harder."

Kasamatsu remains silent after her words.

"Yukio-kun, you're Kaijou's captain. I know your resolve is far stronger than this. There's still Winter High. You and Kise promised to pay all of them back, didn't you? I know that nothing I say will make tou feel better now. But, if you truly love basketball, don't give up. Both on the sport itself and you."

Kasamatsu does not reply, instead tousling his hair roughly with a towel. He stays quiet before grabbing his bag and heading out of the door.

They head home in silence. It is notably different from the awkward ones previously. This time, the silence almost feels _comforting_.

* * *

The next event that occurs is Kise's birthday - which the first-stringers and Akari celebrate together. While not everyone is in a celebratory mood when their lost at Interhigh has occurred not long ago, Kise still ends up lugging two large bags of gifts to the basketball court (Kasamatsu has steadfastly refused to cancel practice for the sake of his birthday). Akari guesses that the small mountain of presents come from his fangirls.

"Popular as always, Kise-kun?"

"It's nothing. I can't help that I'm good-looking, after all, Akari-chi~" Kise teases cheerfully. "Maybe Akari-chi got me something too?"

"Maybe." Akari replies, refusing to confirm nor deny Kise's words. However, the blonde does find a carefully wrapped package next to his bag when he places his sack of gifts down later. When he opens it, it reveals a blue and white towel with his name - 'Kise Ryota' austerely stitched in block letters.

"Happy Birthday, Kise-kun." Akari gives him a satisfied smile when Kise drapes the towel across his neck cheerfully.

"Thanks, Akari-" His words are cut off when a basketball hits the side of his face.

"Hurry up, Kise!" Kasamatsu barks irritatedly. "If you're so eager to celebrate your birthday later, then stop dawdling and start practicing already!" He ignores the look Moriyama and Kobori exchange regarding his action.

"Senpai's sure fired up..." Kise winces in pain as he rubs his head. "But I can't lose too. We've got a competition to train for." Akari grins as she watches the first-stringers undergo their intensive training - undeterred and only more motivated by their recent lost. Kaijou is not a team to be looked down upon, after all.

* * *

Despite Kise's chagrin that they are celebrating his birthday in the school's basketball court, he does seem genuinely pleased when his teammates bombard him with birthday wishes. Akari has bought a birthday cake to be shared - though Hayakawa seems more intent on smashing cream onto Kise's face than eating the cake itself.

"Hayakawa-senpai!" Kise protests. "It's gonna ruin my complexion!" His words fall on deaf ears - Hayakawa proceeds to cheerfully slap cream onto the blonde's face, who eventually retaliates similarly. While Akari and Kasamatsu watch, in amusement and irritation respectively, Kobori and Moriyama somehow gets swept into the fray as well.

"I can't believe they're high-schoolers," Kasamatsu grumbles as he witnesses Kobori and Moriyama chase down Hayakawa and Kise.

"You have to admit, they're spirited," Akari replies cheerfully. She does not seem to mind their eccentricities in any way. Kasamatsu tilts his head towards Akari slightly in surprise, though he is gratified that she has come to accept the members as they are.

"You've changed a lot," He comments, slight pink colouring his cheeks. "You weren't this cheerful last time."

"Hm?" Akari seems surprised at his remark. "I'm still a serious person, after all. But, I guess it's because I've made friends - real friends. " Her smile softens. "Besides, you're different too. You're less awkward around me now."

Kasamatsu averts her eyes. It is hard to put into words how much more comfortable he has grown with Akari after she has seen him at his lowest - something he has avoided even Kise and the rest from seeing. "Well-"

"Look out, Kasamatsu-senpai!" Kasamatsu's words are cut off when he is suddenly met with a piece of cake to his face - which leaves a sticky mark of white icing on his forehead. There is an almost formidable silence when the cake falls to the ground, leaving yet a bigger mess on the captain.

"You idiots! What are you doing?!" Kasamatsu blares as he takes off after his teammates. The basketball court soon bursts into a flurry of activity when Kise pulls Akari into the commotion. It eventually ends when almost half the cake is demolished. Hayakawa has the decency to apologise to Akari for ruining it, though the latter does not seem to mind - so long as Kise has had fun. They hurry to clean up the gym under Kasamatsu's sharp orders.

The members are cleaning up themselves as Akari wipes herself clean. Thankfully, she is mostly unscathed save her messy hair and the cream on her face. Kasamatsu is the first to come back, his hair damp with a towel drapes across his neck.

"They really got you, didn't they?" Akari asks, amused. Kasamatsu looks slightly put out by the comment, if only because he has escaped the food fight quite skillfully.

"Kise's worse off. His whole hair is white. By the way, there's still some cream on your face," the captain comments as he turns to pack his bag. A perplexed Akari takes a swipe at her cheek again, though she only serves to make it worse.

"Here, I'll do it." Kasamatsu takes the handkerchief from her and proceeds to dab at her face. It almost feels natural - the disappearance of his awkwardness with Akari comes as a notable surprise - not that it is an unwelcome one, of course. They have known each other long enough for the comfort to be natural. And while his initial inability to communicate with her has faded over time, there had still been previous traces of awkwardness prior, especially when he has come to term with his feelings for her. But now, Akari's presence is simply comforting and almost given.

However, Kasamatsu does feel heat rushing to his face when he realises the how close their faces are - almost similar to their last P.E. session together back then. Immediately, Kasamatsu can feel his face flushing brighter, certain that he has been spending way too much time with Moriyama.

"Kasamatsu-senpai, do you want to go for karaoke with us?" Kise suddenly shouts across the basketball court. Kasamatsu and Akari break apart at the same time, the latter almost losing her balance as she steps back. Her eyes are downcast as she turns away with a mumbled 'thank you'. Kasamatsu stares at her perplexed - his mind reeling with possibilities as he wonders what might have happened if Kise had not appeared then.

* * *

_Preview: "Oi, A- Akari," Kasamatsu swallows. "T- Tanabata... Do you want to go together?" Currently, Kasamatsu finds that his hesitance stems from his unsureness of how receptive Akari will be of his feelings. Certainly, he does not want to lose a friend like her. And if avoiding his true feelings can guarantee that, then Kasamatsu is all for it. But at the same time, disregarding his feelings for her is becoming more and more difficult._

_Akari looks surprised at his invitation, but replies without missing a beat. "Of course."_


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's notes: Thank you for the wonderful reviews. Writing stories makes me nervous in general - especially OC ones as there's always the chance the OC is poorly developed or the characters in the story are OOC. One more chapter after this before Resolution draws to a close! I'm still quite worried that Kasamatsu is OOC, since my writing style seems to have veered another direction after watching the anime. Do you guys think that he is being too comfortable with Akari?**

**sorahime345: Thank you! However, I cannot take all the credit for the writing style. To be honest, as I stated in chapter 1, this was inspired by a KnB fanfic author juungi, previously known as noelswonderland. My writing style is not as sophisticated as hers', unfortunately. If you enjoy OC stories I would seriously suggest her. She has written for most of the GoM members, along with Kiyoshi and Hanamiya. Also, it's a first that someone ships Akari with Kise? Haha, either way, I am very happy that you like her. Thank you so much for all your kind words.**

**Skyla-chan.99: Thank you for notifying me about the mistake! I really like Kaijou too - Argh, it drives me crazy that when you think about it, they have never won any finals on-screen, and it is all ironically when they are under Kasamatsu's lead. I appreciate your support and thank you for your enthusiastic messages~**

* * *

When the month of July dawns, the subject of tanabata is mentioned and discussed. Kise is the one who broaches it one day, after basketball practice, when he asks Akari who she intends to spend it with. As her dance practice has just ended - half an hour before basketball practice, Akari's hair is once again in a loose mess, though Kasamatsu does not find it in himself to mind. In his eyes, she looks fine either way.

"It's me, right?" Kise teases when Akari pauses to conjure a reply.

"Mm," Akari replies vaguely. "I think Kise-kun is the second person I would want to watch the fireworks with."

"Eh? Who's the first?" Kise asks in a comically disgruntled tone, if only because he is used to hordes of girls prioritizing him as the first person they want to spend tanabata with. However, he does shoot Kasamatsu a brief glance before reverting his gaze to Akari. It is not like Kasamatsu to care, but he cannot help eavesdropping on Akari's answer as well.

"Yukio-kun." There is something utterly straightforward about the way she says his name that makes heat rush to his face.

"Oh? As a date?" Kise asks, eager as ever to stir up trouble - at least, in Kasamatsu's opinion. The captain punches the loudmouth's stomach before Akari can answer.

"If you have so much time to ask questions, hurry up and go home!" He yells, slightly flustered - though his gruff persona does not betray it. Kise groans in pain before acquiescing to Kasamatsu's words, opting to head home first due to the homework he has been assigned. As usual, Akari and Kasamatsu walk home together, due to the convenience of their close by homes.

When they are almost nearing Akari's home, Kasamatsu finds the question on the tip of his tongue. While the awkwardness between them has almost entirely faded, he still finds it difficult to ask her out - since it balances on a nature that is more than just friends.

"Oi, A- Akari," Kasamatsu swallows. "T- Tanabata... Do you want to go together?" Currently, Kasamatsu finds that his hesitance stems from his unsureness of how receptive Akari will be of his feelings. Certainly, he does not want to lose a friend like her. And if avoiding his true feelings can guarantee that, then Kasamatsu is all for it. But at the same time, disregarding his feelings for her is becoming more and more difficult.

Akari looks surprised at his invitation, but replies without missing a beat. "Of course."

* * *

Kise, Moriyama, Kobori, Hayakawa all turn up on the festival day in simple yukatas. Kasamatsu has initially refused to wear one, and it is only the combined egging of Kise and Moriyama that finally convinces him to do so - though it is mostly done out of their refusal to stop annoying him than any real persuasion on their parts. Kise ends up with several bruises on his shoulder due to that, all of which are personally delivered by Kasamatsu.

When Akari joins them, she is dressed in a floral dark blue yukata that complements the seriousness of her dark brown eyes. Her hair has been deftly coiled - secured in place by a simple blue pin. Kasamatsu wonders if he should say something about her looks, but with the presence of his friends, he doubts that he will ever manage to do so. Certainly, Kise and Moriyama beats him to the punch upon seeing her, much to Kasamatsu's hidden irritation.

"You look good," they chorus in unison. Akari looks taken aback, only to end up brushing it off.

"You're just being kind. I don't look all that special," she answers. Rather than trying to be modest, it seems like she is merely giving an honest appraisal of herself.

"That's not true!" Kise protests. "You look really pretty - doesn't she, Kasamatsu-senpai?" Kasamatsu freezes when everyone's eyes are suddenly pinned on him. He shoots Kise a furious glare when he realises the weight of the blonde's question, and how he has so easily deflected it to him. Kasamatsu punches Kise's shoulder roughly before mumbling a short "Yea". While his lack of reaction seems to disappoint Kise, Akari is none the less affected - though she finally accepts their compliments seriously.

Kise is the most enthusiastic out of the six of them. "C'mon, let's hit the stands!" He declares as they weave their way through the crowd. However, while the basketball players with their towering heights get by in ease, Akari struggles to catch up. She ends up gripping the sleeve of Kasamatsu's yukata so as to not get left behind.

"You did end up wearing a yukata after all," she points out, as they struggle to brave the crowd.

"Yea, Kise and Moriyama were too annoying to ignore," Kasamatsu grumbles under his breath. Akari laughs in response.

"Good. I made a bet with Kobori on whether you would wear one or not. He said you wouldn't do it. I said you would - Kise would never let go of your case, after all." She almost seems gleeful at the revelation - the smile on her face offsets him just the slightest.

"Geez, you've changed so much from last time." He mutters. The fact that she has started to smile more in their company still leaves his head reeling. Despite the calm seriousness she still mostly retains, Akari had certainly become more light-hearted compared to before. Kasamatsu lifts his head in an attempt to catch sight of Kise and the rest. However, he is startled to find that the familiar head of yellow has disappeared. Almost on cue, his phone, stowed away carefully in his futokoro (1), rings.

Kasamatsu pulls out the cell, only to discover that it is a message from Kise.

_"Kasamatsu-senpai, we're all heading on to the stands first. Go watch the fireworks with Akari-chi - and tell her how you feel."_

Kasamatsu is irked that he has been intentionally abandoned by Kise and the rest. Moriyama and Hayakawa, he more or less understands. But now, even Kobori? He shoots a hesitant glance at Akari. Would it be better to call off the whole thing? They have originally planned to spend Tanabata and watch the fireworks together with the first-stringers, but now that the plan has changed, he is hesitant to go on with it. Yet now that they are here, dressed in yukatas, even, it would be a bigger waste to just go home.

"Let's move on without them," Kasamatsu finally decides. "We'll probably meet up later."

"Ah, we got ditched, didn't we?" She sees through his ambiguous answer with painstaking ease. Akari seems apologetic. "I'm sorry, it must be because of me." What she says is a lot closer to the truth than she realises.

"Idiot, don't say it like that. Besides, being with you is better." He furiously backpedals when he realises what he has said. "I mean, you're the least annoying out of all of them."

They venture at a relaxed pace, though the swarms of people still poses somewhat of a problem to them. Kasamatsu's hand reaches out for Akari almost automatically when he sees that she is being shoved aside, despite her attempts to push back. However, he hesitates when his hand finally hovers over hers. Should he-

"Ah-" It is Akari that breaches the last five centimeters between their hands.

"Do you mind?" She asks, almost hesitant. Kasamatsu's face colours and he shakes his head in reply, looking away.

They watch the fireworks in a nice, quiet spot. Akari seems worried when Kise and the others fail to turn up, but eventually settles down when Kasamatsu tells her that they are probably still in the crowd. "It's their fault is they miss it," she decides firmly in the end.

The fireworks display is impressive, to say the least. Multitude of flowers explode in the air, creating intricate hues of different colours. Akari watches in unreserved awe, unusually child-like, and as Kasamatsu sees the reflection of the fireworks in her bright eyes, he smiles. He has never known how much the girl standing beside him has affected and changed him - just as Kise and his friends did, even.

The fireworks die down, despite the fact that he has only been able to catch a few glimpses of it. No matter. Unlike Akari, Kasamatsu has never been much of a fan for them. But as he prepares to leave their spot, Kise's earlier message makes him hesitate.

_"Tell her how you feel."_

Kise has always been one of the people to know him the best, even though he has not always shown it. Maybe far before Kasamatsu himself had even realised, his best friend had already noticed his feelings for Akari. That would certainly explain why he has been so insistent at leaving Kasamatsu and Akari behind, and how he has consistently tried to compliment and tease her - almost as if to elicit reactions out of Kasamatsu.

"Akari..." He mumbles, hesitant.

"Hm?" She replies, turning to him. Kasamatsu can feel his face heat up uncomfortably again.

"I... " he swallows nervously. He has never been good at communicating with girls - but to be confessing to a girl that he likes? That is on an entirely new level. His mind is completely blank. "I like you."

Akari stares at him, her eyes wide and frozen. She looks like a deer caught in headlights, her expression dazed.

"It's fine if you don't feel the same way!" Kasamatsu struggles to get the words out of his mouth. "I don't want to ruin things between us." When his words are met only with a blank stare, Kasamatsu is ready to turn and leave. He feels numb. But before he can move more than a few steps, a pale hand reaches out to grasp his sleeve again, firmly.

"I- Idiot!" Akari shouts, looking unusually flustered. It is the first time she has called him that - almost as if she has caught his habit of snarking at others. "Y- You didn't even wait to hear my reply." She huffs, agitated. Then her face softens - turning a rosy hue. "I like you too, Yukio-kun. A lot."

Their lips meet just as the last firework explodes into the brightest flower in the night sky. Kasamatsu does not care and Akari does not mind - there are far larger fireworks blooming in her heart.

* * *

_Preview: Kaijou loses the Winter Cup._

(1) I heard that futokoro means the part of the yukata in front of your chest. In my opinion, it would seem weird if Kasamatsu did carry a bag, hence why I had to resort to this.

Omg that last line was so cheesy. Sumimasen. I may change the confession scene if I get another brainwave. Geez, why does Kasamatsu have to be so difficult to write T^T


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's notes: I have read and amended several parts of Resolution after rereading them today. In my opinion, I find that my work was unsophisticated. There were times where Kasamatsu verged OOC and Akari's character was not properly conveyed. I feel as though I made her very flat in recent chapters. I would encourage others to reread the story if you have the time. While there are no major changes in plot, I have deleted some redundant parts and fleshed out more of Akari's background in the earlier chapters. I hope I've at the very least cleaned up the story a little.**

**With that side, this is Resolution's last chapter. It was really fun writing this, even though spending almost three hours rereading and amending all the chapters is giving me a headache. Thank you for everyone's support. Words cannot express how much the reviews, favorites and follows have meant to me**

* * *

Kaijou loses the Winter Cup.

The bitter frustration Akari feels as she watches the buzzer-beater lead Seirin by a mere point - she is certain that it is incomparable to what the players on court are currently feeling. Sure enough, Kasamatsu lifts his head and sighs wearily. It is hard to gauge his reaction all the way from the seats, but Akari is certain that he is maintaining his strong front for the sake of his teammates. Kasamatsu has never given up during the entire match, even when Kise was subbed out and they were forced to acknowledge the sheer difference in skill and level between them and Seirin's ace. Despite that, Kasamatsu has been adamant about Kise returning the the basketball court, knowing that his injury would only be aggravated that way. It must have been hard, Akari thinks, almost being reduced to helplessness without their ace, being forced to witness the point gap increase, slowly but steadily - despite their best efforts to score. But Kasamatsu never gives in to the temptation of allowing Kise to play again in order to save Kaijou - because there is the unspoken but high possibility that doing so will end up destroying Kise's basketball career for life.

When the match ends, Akari watches wordlessly as Kise walks up to his opponents and they exchange words. She is almost surprised that he has not broken down by then. Despite the fact that she is not as adverse at basketball and sports in general (though her knowledge regarding the former has vastly improved since knowing Kasamatsu) Akari is sure that Kise's foot injury has only worsened considerably after his amazing feat has come to play. She wonders if it is even possible for him to walk, since he has well surpassed the feat he exercised in the Interhigh competition - an act that had left his legs unable to support themselves.

Sure enough, Kasamatsu throws a towel over Kise's head with his usual rough gentleness and slings his best friend's arm across his neck. Together, the first-stringers support their Ace as they make their way back into the changing rooms.

As Kaijou leaves, their limelight on the court over, Kasamatsu is one of the only ones who goes with his head held high.

* * *

Kasamatsu ventures out of the changing rooms, keen for some fresh air. Supporting the morale of a team that has lost has never been easy, though ironically, it is a fate he is only far too familiar with. He is eager to seek reprieve from maintaininh his strong front in front of his teammates, even though he is certain that they are well aware he is near to tears on the inside. Kasamatsu's footsteps come to a halt when he sees a familiar brown-haired figure standing opposite him.

"I lost." He whispers dejectedly.

Akari nods, her eyes showing that she is grieving with him. It is not sympathy that she shows but a sort of calm acceptance. Acceptance that they have tried their best, but that it hasn't been enough. For some reason, it lightens the weight in Kasamatsu's heart by just the slightest. While the bitterness of their lost does not go away, Kasamatsu does find it a little easier to breathe now.

They seat themselves on a bench outside the stadium. It is mostly deserted - a large number of the spectators are still milling inside, buzzing about the match that has just taken place. Kasamatsu sits in a relaxed position, his hands placed over his knees. Akari lays her clenched fists over her skirt. They settle into a comforting silence for a while.

"I did my best, but Kaijou still lost."

"Yea."

"It's funny. I think if it were any other day, we might have won. The way Kise matured - the way even Moriyama, Kobori and Hayakawa played." Kasamatsu's stern expression softens just the slightest. "I guess I couldn't have asked for a better team to lead and play with." It is almost disconcerting - how disconnected he feels from the match - from Kaijou's lost. It is also almost equally surreal, how numb he feels as he casually comments about it as if he does not mind the results at all.

"Yukio-kun, there was one other thing I really admired about you even before I knew you," Akari remarks suddenly. Kasamatsu fixes her a mildly surprised expression. He wonders if she is seeing through his off-hand manner. "Hm? What is it?"

"Your leadership skills." Akari closes her eyes, smiling slightly. "Despite being the Vice-president of Kaijou's student council, I was never much of a leader. Too strict, too soft... There was always something wrong with me. When trouble stuck, I faltered visibly. When we were reprimanded, I could not say anything to encourage my peers. But you - the captain of Kaijou's basketball team. You had to shoulder the entire team's lost, yet you never showed any sign of weakness. You even supported Kise knowing how well he felt, despite how disappointed you* yourself were." Akari suddenly turns to Kasamatsu, a bright smile lighting her face. "You're amazing, Yukio."

Kasamatsu is taken aback by her sudden praise. He looks away, slightly embarrassed, but allows himself a brief smile at her words. "Is tha so? Thanks."

"Ah-" Akari seems to recall something and rummages through her bag slightly before pulling out a blue towel. She tosses it to Kasamatsu, who catches it reflexively despite his aching muscles.

"What's this for?" He asks, bemused.

"Sometimes it's okay to be weak. It shows that you're strong." Her smile is sad. "You're human too, y'know? If the team can count on their captain, then you can always count on them."

Kasamatsu's eyes widen slightly at her words. He has always modeled himself to be a captain that his teammates could count on, yet it has never fully dawned on him that the bonds he has made can go both ways. He has always hid his weakness, has always supported them with his iron-clad words and his resolve. Kasamatsu has never fully acknowledged how lonely maintaining a strong facade in front of others can be. And loneliness is something someone like Akari would never miss.

"... Yea." He drapes the towel across his head and bends down slightly, his head downcast. Neither of them say a word even as heavy tears start to fall, splashing onto the clenched fists on his knees. Only silence prevails as Kasamatsu's body rack with sobs and he finally releases his pent up disappointment and frustration. Next time... Next time... Even back then at Interhigh, the bitterness of his lost had been diluted by the knowledge that there was still another chance - that there was still the Winter Cup to look forward to. Kasamatsu had been well aware that this would be his last tournament, but the knowledge that this was also his last chance to win, that there _was_ no more next time - the tears refuse to stop.

It is almost an hour before he manages to calm down. While he feels both mentally and physically drained, Kasamatsu finds that the suffocating weight in his heart has lessened.

* * *

"Aren't you supposed to be studying for your entrance exams?" Akari chides seriously, as Kasamatsu fiddles about with his pen in hand. They have been meeting regularly since their graduation from Kaijou in order to study together. While Kasamatsu appreciates that, the task of studying is still mundane - he is aching to abandon the paper and pencil in hand and go play basketball. Kasamatsu finally acquiesces to Akari's words after a while, his brows furrowed. He finds himself quite hopeless at any subject that is not Math, though Akari is the exact opposite. Kasamatsu raises his head to ask Akari a question, only to realise that the latter is staring into space blankly. He wonders if she's deep in thought again and asks as much.

"I'm wondering how it would be - meeting your family next week," Akari answers in a solemn manner.

"D- Don't make it sound like that!" Kasamatsu protests, his face flushing. "It's only a math lesson at my house."

"I know," Akari grins slightly, unperturbed. Kasamatsu sighs and decides that she has spent far too much time with Kise before their graduation. It is inevitable, since the blonde has proclaimed himself as Akari's 'stylist' after the brunette has been sent on her first dance competition. The loudmouth's cheerful exterior seems to have influenced her into adopting a more teasing nature towards him now - but how Akari does it while retaining such a serious air is beyond Kasamatsu himself.

"Mind you, my younger brothers are a handful," Kasamatsu warns. He finds the prospect of introducing Akari to his family awkward - albeit the fact that he is only going to be giving her tuition in math, his best topic by far. But it is not like he can hide the fact that she is his girlfriend forever, though, Kasamatsu is starting to think that his family already knows. He heartily regrets his decision to allow Moriyama, Kise, Kobori and Hayakawa to visit his house last week. He is certain that one of them has blurted the truth out - his younger brothers have been shooting him curious glances lately.

"I've dealt with Kise, Hayakawa, Kobori, Moriyama and you before," Akari points out. "I don't think anyone can be as handful as that." Kasamatsu feels chagrined that he is being lumped together with the four of them - but then and again, he supposes they have never been a particularly normal basketball team before, much less normal teenagers.

"Besides, they're Yukio-kun's family. That's good enough." Akari abandons her textbook and stretches her arms lazily. She is more or less done with studying - her revision almost complete. As Akari shifts to sit beside Kasamatsu in an attempt to check his work, she briefly thinks back to Kaijou's graduation ceremony. She has never expected herself to be reluctant to leave the school, and its dance team. She has also never expected that there will be friends and people she will miss after stepping down, though the fact that Kasamatsu is still by her side does comfort her.

"Yukio-kun, will you continue playing basketball even when you're in University?" Kasamatsu has taken the loss of Winter High particularly hard, and Akari has not been able to say much about that. There are some things that words cannot easily displace, and that includes losing one's last match as Kaijou's captain before leaving the school.

"Graduating from Kaijou doesn't mean the end of playing basketball." Kasamatsu shrugs. "I still want to play again in the future - whether competitively or for fun. Who knows? Maybe I'll even play against Kise one day." His lips immediately form a wry smile at the thought. Akari is relieved that Kasamatsu has not given up on basketball. For someone so interested and passionate about the sport, she does not believe that he will be happy with his decision if he were to quit. That resolution of his is what she likes best about him after all.

"Here." Abruptly, Akari kisses Kasamatsu's cheek lightly. The effect of it is quite profound. Kasamatsu flushes a bright pink.

"W- What are you doing?" He protests, looking away.

"It's for good luck. Even if we are to go to different universities, we'll still stick together." While she has never admitted it, Akari has worried about drifting apart from Kasamatsu after their graduation. Fortunately, since they live fairly close to each other, their interactions are still ample and convenient. But it will be another story when university starts. Would the busy schedules and packed lessons strain their relationship?

"Idiot, of course we will be. You've been worried about that, haven't you?" Akari blinks. While she has been told that she reads into Kasamatsu's actions relatively well, the practice of hers seems to go both ways.

"I guess," Akari finally admits, sounding dissatisfied. As if an answer to that, Kasamatsu suddenly leans in to kiss her. She closes her eyes, savoring the sweetness of the gesture until they break apart.

"My resolution used to be to prove myself as Kaijou's captain. I'm not really sure if I've successfully done that, but…" Kasamatsu trails off and shakes his head slightly. "Now, my resolution is to be with you."

Akari smiles and throws her arms around him. There is nothing else he can say that will make her feel anymore assured.


End file.
